ex113:El Kitzune dorado
by VannE.naruXhina
Summary: El destino decreto que desde el principio ellos estaban destinados a pertenecerse sin importar nada. cap sig up, si me habia equivocado y nuevamente lo repeti pero trate de cambiarlo se supone y ya esta bien
1. Chapter 1

***** El Kitzune dorado *****

(El zorro dorado)

Editao X vanne.

"Versión original": Traducido por: Dakota

Corregido por: Silvia, Beatriz y Mª Paz. (Mil gracias a las tres ^_^)

Revisado por: Sylvapen y Dakota (Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de revisarlo UnU una lo agradece)

Y cambiada por **Blu** y **Yellow** ^_^ (jeje… io cuando estoy aburrida), de vez en cuando por **Black** y **Green**

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (son de **Kishimoto-sama**) ni el contenido de esta historia (ya que es de **Lien** **Dolly**, nombre original de la historia **dragon-witch**), ambos fueron modificados para concordar según mi loca obsesión por la serie "**Naruto"** y mi agrado hacia esta historia, tratare de hacerla lo mas parecida posible, es decir que tengo el libro y solo cambio detalles jeje... ^_^

A si agradezco a mi amiga Fanny por facilitarme el libro.

(**Black:** listo si me acusan de pirata que la acusen a ella primero jejeje…HAHAHA…)

(Yell: cállate Black deja de meterte por un rato ya que quedamos que primero yo y Blu y luego tú y Green [dando a Black con un zapato] continúen. ^_^ y olviden lo ultimo u.u' jeje…)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ellas se miraban una frente a la otra ambas mal sentadas en sus respectivas sillas. Eran dos figuras exactamente iguales, pero una vestía de azul y otra de amarillo. Tienen el cabello corto algo despeinado y con algunos toques quebrados en las puntas, color castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos, a y de piel bronceada.

Ambas estaban sentadas en unas sillas comunes frente a la pantalla de la computadora, pero ellas se miraban con sus cuerpos rotados para quedar frente a frente. Parecían inmóviles casi como estatuas, sus caras ocultas en las sombras de los gorros de su suéter mirando en una misma dirección.

La computadora frente a las sillas relucía con un suave resplandor dando vida a la habitación; La travesura aun no comenzaba, pero pronto lo haría.

— ¿Ya podemos comenzar? —La voz fue agitada y con una sonrisa en su rostro pero solo en un susurro por la emoción de una travesura apunto de comenzar.

— Claro, solo espera unos segundos mas a que se duerma para comenzar —susurro la persona vestida con suéter azul, miro hacia el espacio en donde una persona dormitaba el borde de una cama.

La persona recostada en la cama era Vanessa, la dueña de la existencia de esas otras personas; ellas son la creación de su mente para expresar cosas que no se atreve o simplemente para platicar cuando esta aburrida. Pero en ese momento ellas querían jugar un poco y, aunque las otras dos que comparten el espacio en la mente de nuestra escritora no quisieran participar por el momento (de forma obligada Black T.T), no impidió que ellas comenzaran con su divertida travesura de editar un libro y moldearlo a su gusto.

Lentamente la que yacía en la cama perdió la conciencia, estaba cansada y aparte eran vacaciones quería descansar un rato sus ojos. Ellas lentamente se acomodaron en las sillas, decidida una tomo el teclado de la computadora y comenzó a tocar las teclas en su impaciencia.

— Jeje… ¿ya comenzamos? —sonrió la joven del suéter amarillo con una sonrisa de gatito apunto de cometer una travesura sin ser descubierta mientras se quitaba su gorro.

— Si, ya puedes comenzar —le sonrió mientras inspeccionaba por última vez a Vanessa recostada en su cama e igualmente se removía el gorro de la cabeza— Esto será divertido y toda una sorpresa para ella jeje… —sonrió.

— Mientras no se entere —sonó la voz preocupada de alguien vestida de verde.

— Siempre arruinando la diversión ¡¿eh?! Green —Sonrió alguien en la oscuridad— No te preocupes la verdad dudo que despierte, ya la conoces siempre que duerme simplemente párese estar casi muerta y ni se da cuenta de nada —sonrió arrastrando una silla con ella.

— De acuerdo pero si despierta no me culpen a mi, ok —Green (viste de verde) igual traía una silla.

— ¿Y ustedes que? —pregunto Blu (la que viste de azul).

— Nada solo queremos ver como irán progresando y planeamos ir criticándolas en el camino —sonrió Back (de negro).

— De acuerdo solo no vengan a molestar que hoy estoy inspirada —sonrió Yell (de amarillo) — Ya empecé así que cállense para que los que lean puedan hacerlo —dijo con una sonrisa mirando el monitor en el que ya había comenzado a escribir.

**Prólogo.**

El Kitzune rondaba el castillo mientras el movía con superioridad sus nueve colas, la brillante luna llena doraba su pelaje, haciéndolo resplandecer de un intenso y bruñido color dorado que lo rodeaba completamente. Había sido atraído hasta allí por una cuestión de sensaciones que no comprendía. Rondando en círculos silenciosamente, escuchó los sonidos ascendiendo de la alta torre de granito, esperando impacientemente a que se sucedieran los hechos.

Los gritos rasgaron el aire, rebotando en las paredes, y recorriendo los pasillos de piedra del Castillo. Hieru-sama (significa frió o enfriarse, le puse así por su personalidad o eso creo jeje… ^_^ Yell) estaba a punto de dar a luz. Sus gritos de agonía, recorriendo el cielo, fueron seguidos de cerca por los bramidos de desafío del Kitzune negro, mientras accedía del oscuro bosque.

Las damas de compañía se sobrecogieron con la helada respuesta emitida por el Kitzune dorado. Algunas corrieron a las estrechas ventanas de la torre para mirar a las enormes bestias mientras se enfrentaban en el bosque cercano, iluminados por la luna. Varias de las mujeres se encogieron en las esquinas, cubriendo sus cabezas y sollozando de terror. Kurenai no dejó su lado junto a su señora, diciéndole palabras de aliento mientras secaba la frente de Hieru con un húmedo trozo de lino. El bebé podía venir pronto y sabía que no debía estar distraída. Ninguna batalla entre Kitzunes podría distraer su atención.

Hieru-sama maldijo el dolor, al bebé, a su marido y al mundo en general mientras empujaba. Pero el bebé no estaba todavía preparado para llegar al mundo.

El Kitzune negro se lanzó contra el dorado, con intención de destruirlo. El joven Kitzune era su mortal enemigo, su mayor desafío. El Kitzune negro sabía que él sería el ganador. Con la muerte de aquel último de la camada no habrían más machos dorados vivos y él, Sasuke Uchiha, ejercería el dominio supremo sobre Bijuudom como el Gran Bijuu (Nota: Bijuu es el nombre de un tipo de raza de Kitzunes, en esta historia según yo Blu U~U, por si lo querían saber), el mayor y más poderoso de todos los Kitzune. La venganza sería suya.

El odio fulguraba en sus ojos de rubí mientras se lanzaba hacia la enorme bestia, los colmillos brillando a la luz de la luna. Pero el Kitzune dorado pudo leer sus intenciones y eludió el cortante golpe. Había luchado con éste oscuro antes y conocía su estrategia. Lo rodeo en círculos a su alrededor exponiendo sus nueve enormes colas, que agitaba mientras tensaba sus enormes y curtidas patas cerca del suelo y se lanzó hacia el grueso cuello del oscuro, intentando romperlo, quebrarle la columna a su enemigo.

Chocaron como truenos. Chispas de luz volaron de sus sólidos cuerpos al colisionar, asemejándose a relámpagos de luz para los atemorizados observadores que se encontraban lejos. El final de los chillidos de parto de Hieru fue un débil eco de los Kitzunes batallando mientras bramaban a lo lejos del castillo.

La niña vino al mundo intentando respirar furiosamente, pero había una envoltura sobre su cara. Sacudía sus brazos frenéticamente, sus diminutas manos arañaban la membrana, su pecho se elevaba con furia. (Nota: en la versión original dice: caul en vez de una envoltura, que es un tipo de membrana o resto de placenta que solían indicar que el niño era especial o mágico U~U por si les interesaba, digo…)

Las garras del Kitzune negro rastrillaron el pecho del Kitzune dorado, dejando una enorme brecha. La sangre del Kitzune dorado se vertió libremente mientras, herido mortalmente la sangre comenzaba a tornar su pelaje dorado de un rojo carmesí, caía hacia la tierra perdiendo su conciencia, hacia su certera muerte.

La niña se quedó quieta y Kurenai alcanzó la membrana. Cuando la retiró de la diminuta cara de la niña, el bebé tomó una honda inspiración y gimió, para luego aullar en un refrescante ataque de temperamento.

Los lloros inundaron los sentidos del Kitzune dorado, instantáneamente, mágicamente, curando su cuerpo y hurgando en lo más hondo de su alma. La herida en su pecho ahora solo era una enorme mancha en su fino pelaje que no causaba dolor alguno.

En ese momento, niña y Kitzune fueron uno, unidos irrevocablemente, eternamente.

Abruptamente abrió sus ojos dejando ver su elegante azul convertirse en un dorado que rugía con su nueva fuerza adquirida, su dorado y enorme cuerpo comenzó a regenerarse, lleno de una recién adquirida fuerza se lanzo hacia el frente una vez más. Ahora sabía que podría finalizar aquella vieja batalla. Sabía que podría, finalmente, derrotar a su enemigo, él y aquella asombrosa pequeña. El embravecido Kitzune dorado se catapultó en la oscuridad, desgarrando el brillante pelaje de la vulnerable barriga de su oponente. El Kitzune negro chilló de dolor e intentó retroceder, pero el dorado ahora era implacable, persiguiendo a su adversario a través del suelo iluminado por la luna.

El herido Kitzune negro corrió hacia la seguridad del bosque, intentando desesperadamente escapar de su atacante. El dolor amplificaba sus sentidos en cientos de pliegues y pudo sentir también el regocijo del Kitzune y el bebé. Sabía que era eso lo que lo hacía tan poderoso al combatir. Al momento se dio cuenta de que debería haber destruido también al bebé o haber tomado su poder. Esa noche no podría derrotar al dorado. Esa noche debería retirarse si quería sobrevivir para convertirse en el Gran Bijuu. Esa noche no habría venganza. Sus gritos de desafío y frustración resonaron en el cielo de medianoche mientras huía.

El Kitzune dorado no persiguió al oscuro. Sabía que se encontrarían de nuevo. Por el momento, no podía permitirse dejar al bebé, ni siquiera por la aniquilación de su archienemigo podría abandonar a aquel increíble bebé. Corrió en círculos alrededor de la torre, gritando su triunfo al mundo entero. Y después de asegurarse de que el oscuro no volvería se retiro en silencio hacia el bosque.

Kurenai despegó el último trozo de membrana de la cara de la infanta y la observó atentamente. Unos sesgados y dorados ojos de gata la miraron fijamente, sin parpadear, debajo de una mata lisa y espesa de pelo azul metálico. ¡La diminuta recién nacida sonreía! Kurenai dio un involuntario paso atrás, su mano voló a su boca, y observó a la madre de la niña. Hieru palideció ante la visión de los ojos de su bebé, se santiguó y gimió en voz alta.

— La maldición —sollozó— Ésta es la maldición de mi madre que ha vuelto para atormentarme.

Los ojos del bebé cambiaron lentamente a un suave plateado brillante, pero no emitió ningún lloro de recién nacida. No emitía lágrimas, sino que simplemente miraba fijamente a su madre, observando, esperando.

— ¡Una bruja Kitzune! —susurró una de las parteras mientras cruzaba la habitación y huía.

— Una bruja Kitzune —las palabras resonaron por todo el castillo cuando el suceso del nacimiento de la niña fue repetido de unos a otros— ¡La bruja Kitzune! ¡La bruja Kitzune! —se escuchaba el eco por todo el castillo, resonando como una alarma de un intruso dentro de una fortaleza impenetrable.

**********

(Osease bruja-zorro si no leyeron el titulo del fic UnU "Blu")

(Aunque lo dudo jeje…^_^ "Yell" o que ¿no confías en nuestros lectores?) .

(No, no es eso solo quería que los que den con este fic, por error o curiosidad, sepan que onda U~U y noten los detalles desde el principio)

(Bueno, si es eso esta bien u.u' supongo ya pueden seguir leyendo)

**********

********

Neji, de cuatro años de edad, se aferraba fuertemente al cuello de Reisei (osease tranquila, misma razón que el nombre anterior u.u' y porque esa edad, simple es la del libro original ^_^). Los rugidos de la batalla entre los Kitzune's y los gritos de parto en la habitación de Hieru lo habían asustado enormemente.

— ¿Va a morir como la madre de Hikari (fue el primero que se me vino a la mente ^_^)?

— Calla ahora, niño. Nunca digas ese tipo de cosas, no fuera que pasase y alguien te eche la culpa —Reisei abrazó a su pequeño hijo cerca de su corazón— Además —susurró en su oído— Es demasiado mezquina para morir —Ambos rieron y Neji se acomodó profundamente en los brazos de su madre, su castaña cabeza dando cabezazos de agotamiento.

— ¿Okā -san? —La voz de Neji era apenas un susurro— Si ella muere, ¿Otō-san se casará contigo?

Reisei lo meció durante un largo momento, mirando tristemente la gran chimenea de la cocina.

— No, cariño. Hiashi-sama nunca me hará su mujer. Yo soy únicamente una cocinera, y él es el señor de la casa. No puede haber matrimonio entre nosotros, Neji.

— Pero él es mi padre y tú mi madre. Deberían estar casados, ¿no? —pregunto inocentemente.

— Eso no siempre es así, mi amor —le estrujó gentilmente la cabeza y tiernamente le besó una revoltosa cabellera— No siempre sucede así —lo meció lentamente y miró pensativamente el lugar.

— Pero, Oka-san…

— ¡Shh…! Neji, e intenta dormir. Mañana tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer —le dijo gentilmente para que durmiera.

***********

La niña, nacida en medio de la furiosa tormenta de Kitzune's, fue llamada Hinata, no por una madre cariñosa, sino por su devoto padre. Ya que Hieru quería un hijo y Hiashi no tenía hijos para heredar sus enormes bienes (si, Hieru descontaba a ese "bastardo" de Neji, según ella, parido por una mendiga cocinera de cuarta, -_-'que feo suena, pero así es T.T ni modo).

Se juró privadamente no preocuparse por el monstruo chillón que acababa de concebir. Era la señora del castillo y otras podrían hacerse cargo de esa tarea por ella. Su labor había sido relativamente fácil, aunque Hieru juró que no volvería a sufrir tal dolor.

La hija de tres años de Hiashi, Hanabi, podía heredar todo aquello por lo que siempre se había preocupado. Odiaba como su bonito cuerpo cambiaba con su embarazo. Y luego de dar a luz a esa... esa bruja. Nunca jamás podría poner sus manos en la niña-bruja. La maldición de su agonizante madre intentó hacerse con su mente, pero la desterró. No. No recordaría…

Hinata había nacido con una membrana rodeándola, y Kurenai, la curandera de Hieru, sabía que aquello significaba problemas. Hasta los criados susurraban.

— Está embrujada. Traerá el desastre sobre nosotros y sobre cualquier persona a su alrededor —susurró Yuki (igual nombre pensado en el momento jeje…) la camarera.

— ¡Mira ese pelo azul metálico! —murmuro una.

— ¡Pelo de bruja! —le aclaro al ver desde la esquina en la que estaban

— ¡Una membrana es el velo de una bruja! — agrego con miedo y asco en su voz.

— ¡Y nació durante una lucha de Kitzunes! — dijo otra de las sirvientas mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Kurenai.

Todas hicieron un movimiento de manos para protegerse del mal y observaron como Kurenai envolvía la membrana en un paño y se lo llevaba de la habitación. Las mujeres presentes suspiraron aliviadas.

Una dura tormenta de invierno se elevó mientras Kurenai transportaba la membrana lejos del sólido y viejo castillo al antiguo bosque que crecía casi hasta las paredes. Mientras caminaba dentro del profundo bosque, un viento cortante y cargado de lluvia comenzó a azotarla.

Kurenai permaneció de pie ante un antiguo cerezo. Un árbol sagrado, pensó. Y un buen lugar para enterrar aquella preciada carga. Recogió una pequeña rama caída recientemente del viejo cerezo y comenzó a excavar un hueco poco profundo en la dura tierra bajo el árbol. Mientras cavaba cantaba en voz baja. El viento curvaba las ramas del cerezo hacia ella como si estuviesen escuchando detenidamente la canción de la mujer.

Debajo del árbol moraba un espeluznante silencio, la cercana tormenta de invierno rugía por todas partes excepto alrededor de la delgada figura que cavaba en su base. El hueco finalmente fue lo bastante profundo, Kurenai recogió el bulto que contenía la membrana, y lo levantó como si se lo estuviese ofreciendo al árbol y dijo:

_Al cerezo, al botón y a la flor, les pido sean los guardianes de este precioso regalo._

_Que los dioses mantengan siempre a la niña de esta membrana a salvo de todo daño._

_Que tú, Anciano árbol de los sagrados, seas siempre un refugio en tiempos de odio._

_Que le ofrezcas tu amor y protección cuando surja la necesidad._

_Que éste sea un lugar de paz y tranquilidad siempre._

_Que compartas tu anciana sabiduría y conocimiento._

_Y puedas traerle a su amor, verdadero y eterno._

_Si esta es la voluntad de los dioses,_

_¡Qué así sea!_

Se inclinó y colocó cuidadosamente el pequeño bulto en la tierra, y volvió a recoger la vara para cavar. De pronto los relámpagos rajaron el cielo. Los truenos retumbaron en su estela, luego pararon, en un dulce silencio. Cuando se volvió hacia el anciano cerezo, la torrencial lluvia cesó, las nubes se disiparon y, por encima del árbol, una suave y brillante luna llena, ilumino el cielo. La respiración se atascó en su garganta cuando vio un rayo de plata, luz blanca que emanaba de la luna, buscando su camino entre las ramas, iluminando el bulto de tela. Brilló intensamente por un momento. El suave perfume de las flores silvestres de primavera vagó hasta Kurenai en una gentil brisa. La suciedad desapareció lentamente del agujero. Un cálido viento dispersó las hojas caídas del cerezo alrededor del lugar hasta que no hubo signos del reciente disturbio.

El rayo de luna se retiró tímidamente y reinó el silencio. En éxtasis mudo, Kurenai miró fijamente la brillante luna. Gradualmente fue consciente del silencioso crujido del viento. Un inmenso Kitzune dorado se acerco lentamente con gran gracia al caminar y se posó bajo el gigantesco cerezo.

Era de rasgos muy notorios eventualmente era macho y ondeaba nueve colas a su alrededor; su elegancia al andar no se parecía al de ningún animal, el era majestuoso e increíble ante la vista de la curandera que yacía en el frió suelo. Paresia como si flotara delicadamente y ninguno de sus pasos al andar produjo ningún sonido.

— _Has hecho bien, Kurenai_ — retumbó la voz en su mente—. _Mi hijo estará satisfecho._

— ¿Él es su compañero? —preguntó Kurenai asombrada.

— _Lo es _—El Kitzune acerco despacio su hocico y soplo un delicado aliento rojo, mas parecido al fuego despedido de una fogata que reluce en el oscuro bosque— _La profecía se cumplirá_ —dijo al separarse un poco y observar a la curandera.

Se deslizó tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Kurenai izo una reverencia colocando sus manos en el suelo en forma de respeto:

— Gracias a ti, Señor de Bijuu-kokuō (Kokuō=rey creo que eso dice literalmente, U-U Según yo "Yell", sino es así denme un zape jeje…ya que me lo merezco). Verdaderamente has bendecido a esta niña especial. ¡Bendito sea!

Kurenai volvió la cabeza hacia el castillo y se asustó al ver la tormenta azotando ferozmente más allá de los límites del cerezo. Había creído que la tormenta había amainado mientras ella estaba ocupada bajo el viejo cerezo. Se detuvo, sólo un segundo, observando el destello de los rayos, oyendo el estallido de los truenos y sintiendo el zumbido del aire mientras el furioso viento azotaba los árboles. Permaneciendo todo sereno bajo el anciano cerezo. Kurenai sonrió y susurró suavemente:

— Será a ciencia cierta una bruja del tiempo —se dijo a si misma mientras observaba el espectáculo.

Tirándose la capucha de su viejo manto rojo sobre la cabeza, comenzó el largo regreso a casa.

Cuando Kurenai estuvo de regreso en el castillo Hyuuga, todo era un auténtico caos.

Hieru-sama se negaba a ver a su recién nacida:

—Ya me ha causado el suficiente dolor —le decía a las sirvientas y damas de compañía— Yo quería un hijo. No tengo nada que hacer con una niña. Lleváosla.

Apartó la cara de su pequeña nueva hija y cayó en un exhausto sueño.

Hiashi Hyuuga oyó la última declaración de su mujer mientras entraba a la habitación. Meneó la cabeza con triste resignación mientras cogía a su hija de manos de las damas de compañía. La acunó amorosamente en sus brazos, mirando fijamente sus maravillosos ojos plateados. Ella lo miró como si dijese: "Todo está bien, Padre. Te tengo a ti. Eso es todo lo que necesito"

— Hinata — murmuró, las lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

Tocó su delicada y perfecta mano y sus diminutos dedos se cerraron a su alrededor.

— Eres la niña de mi corazón y siempre lo serás —murmuro cerca de la cabecita de la pequeña Hinata.

Ella escuchaba solemnemente, como si entendiese cada una de sus palabras. Entonces una dulce y diminuta sonrisa contorsionó las comisuras de su boca, el le sonrió al verla tan linda, pequeña, pura e indefensa…

Continuara…

(Yell: si dejan reviews jeje…^_^)

(Blu: si no ni se preocupen en visitarnos luego)

(Yell: no digas eso T.T luego por que nos ignoran y se olvidan de nosotras [dando sape a Blu]

(Blu: como sea U~U [sobandose la cabeza] dejen reviews, ya que son los que nos dan paciencia de continuar)

************

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto mi manera de cambiar las cosas?, de echo estoy aburrida y fue por eso que deje a mis otros yo cambiar esta historia para que fuera un fic especial y espero que lo disfruten como yo lo he hecho mientras ellas editan jeje... Sayō.**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews, no sean malos, ya que mis otros yo si se molestan y dejan de escribir si no las apoyan en sus travesuras. **

**Ahora si sayōnara.**


	2. Chapter 2

Primero lo primero:

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (son de **Kishimoto-sama**) ni el contenido de esta historia me pertenece (ya que es de **Lien**** Dolly**, nombre original de la historia **dragon**** witch**), ambos fueron modificados para concordar segun mi loca obsesion por la serie **Naruto** y mi agrado hacia esta historia, y no pido nada a cambio, claro a los que me leen: si un review se les cae por aqui no me enojo.

A si, tratamos de hacerla lo mas parecida posible, es decir que tenemos el libro y solo cambiamos detalles jeje. . . ^-^ jeje. . .---U diablos. . .

Cambios y modificaciones de editorial (Que es eso? Ni idea pero suena bonito jeje. . .)

(-_-u diablos. . .): Blu, Black, Yell y Green, alias mis otros yo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

***** El Kitzune dorado ***** (El zorro dorado)

Ahi estaban ellas sentadas en el sofa justo frente al televisor, ahora ya terminaba su turno y necesitaban hacerse a un lado, pues ese era el trato. Ellas se levantaron sin hacer el menor ruido posible, tan silenciosas como la niebla que inunda el bosque (siii. . .claroooo. u.u como si tuvieran la capacidad de no hacer nada de ruido, si, sigan leyendo y lo comprenderan).

- Sabes, esto es tonto murmuro una de las cuatro.

- Si, lo se, pero no tenemos nada mas interesante que hacer y ella aun no se levanta dijo la que vestia de Negro.

- Lo se pero, digo tenemos que hacerlo mientras ella duerme? -murmuro- Que tal si despierta y se molesta? Has pensado en esa posibilidad?

- Sabes Green, abeces me pregunto si de verdad perteneces a la conciencia de vanne -le dijo Black en un tono ironico.

- Por que lo dices? pregunta Yell como si no supiera de que hablan.

- Ese es el punto. Green, mejor toma el teclado y continua con la edicion, de acuerdo le dice la que viste de azul que acababa de pararse del lugar que le ofrecia.

Todas estaban mirando a vanne, que aun dormia placidamente soniando con cosas que no tienen sentido asi que no las explicare aqu. Pero, no por eso no se entera de lo que sus otros yo hacen, ya que como es obvio son sus otros yo y estan en su cabeza, por esa razon es conciente de todo lo que hablan, pero, para que detenerlas si comienzan a hacer un buen trabajo.

- Saben este capitulo esta un poco. . . no se ni como describirlo, diganme porque yo soy la que tiene que editar algo asi? -menciona Green al finalizar de leer.

- Lo sabemos, pero ese es el punto, tu necesitas cambiar algunos detalles para que funcione. Aunque recuerda dejar la idea original -dice Black mientras se sienta en la silla junto a ella.

- Para que te molestas en recordarselo, sabes que ella siempre deja exactamente igual al original todo lo que copia o edita dice Blu encogiendose de hombros.

- No me des tanto animo -murmura Green.

- Que dijiste? -le reclama Blu.

- Nada -mira en otra direccion- Es hora de comenzar. Por cierto Black los capitulos no tienen nombre se los agregas tu, ya que sabes que ni idea de como comenzar algo jeje. . .^-^.

- Claro. . .^-^.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Capitulo: Uno. La fiesta.

/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/

(Green: no se porque ese titulo ya que ni siquiera aparecen tantas escenas de. . .

(Black: callate mejor que ellos lo lean no seas tarada (o_O sape a Green jejeje) aparte me esforce y no critiques que tu me dijiste que lo pensara yo.

(Green: OK ya pueden empezar a leer. u.u gomen (con chichon enorme en cabeza sentada en una esquina con aura de desanimo haciendo circulitos en el piso con su dedo indice. . .ya fue mucho creo jeje. . .-_-u ya me voy antes de que me corran)

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hoy era su quinto cumpleanios, y su fiesta empezaria pronto, ella estaba vestida con un hermoso kimono azul adornado en la parte inferior con pequenios puntos blancos simulando la nieve del inicio del invierno. Su cabello era corto, usaba un flequillo sobre la frente y dos de sus mechas eran un poco mas largos enmarcando asi su delicado rostro, asi que solo se lo habian peinado perfectamente.

Pero Hinata no lograba encontrar su gata atigrada por ninguna parte. La habia buscado por todo el castillo Hyuuga y estaba empezando a preocuparse. Hime estaba preniada y Hinata queria estar con ella cuando naciesen los gatitos.

- Hime! -Llamo mientras subia los estrechos peldanios torre arriba- Donde estas?

Pero no hubo ningun miau en respuesta. Cuando la ninia alcanzo el final de las escaleras se detuvo. Cerro sus ojos y visualizo a Hime en su imaginacin- Te ciento, luego te encuentro Y ahora te tengo! -murmuro ella las palabras que le habia enseniado Kurenai como practica, pero la mayoria de las veces no le permitia usarla. Era una tecnica que habia usado a menudo en el pasado para encontrar objetos perdidos. Quizas funcionaria con su mascota penso para darse animos a romper las reglas. Kurenai le habia reniido cuando habia usado sus poderes en publico, pero no habia nadie alrededor y realmente necesitaba encontrar a Hime; nadie lo sabria.

Hime, Hinata la alcanzo con su mente.

Ahi estaba, acurrucada bajo la cama, profundamente dormida. Pero, donde? En que habitacion estaba? Probablemente no en la de su madre. Hieru odiaba a los gatos y Hime lo sabia. No, debia ser la habitacion de huespedes, reconocia el edredon de la cama.

Hinata escucho tras la enorme puerta de roble pero no pudo oir nada. Quizas la habitacion estaba vacia. Otou-san habia invitado a los caballeros visitantes a cazar jabalis temprano aquella maniana, pero ella no sabia si ya habrian vuelto.

Sin embargo, necesitaba de verdad encontrar a Hime. Furtivamente, Hinata giro el pomo de la puerta y miro con atencion dentro de la habitacion. No vio a nadie, asi que se deslizo dentro, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras ella. Madre estaria furiosa si sabia lo que estaba tramando.

- Las ninias de cinco anios no molestan a los invitados -habria dicho Hieru.

De hecho, lo habia dicho tan a menudo que Hinata habia aprendido a ignorarla. Parecia como si las unicas veces que su madre se daba cuenta de que existia era cuando hacia algo mal. Bien, esa vez su madre no la cogeria. Madre no se enteraria nunca. Se escabullo hasta la cama y ojeo debajo. Ahi estaba Hime, tal y como Hinata habia visualizado, acurrucada en una peluda bola, profundamente dormida. Intento convencer al somnoliento animal para que saliese de debajo de la cama, pero cada vez que alcanzaba a la gata, avanzaba un poco mas lejos de sus inquisitivos dedos. Se arrastro hasta la mitad de la cama, pero aun asi Hime la eludia.

- Vamos Hime, no te alejes -le decia mientras entraba bajo la cama para alcanzar a su escurridiza amiga.

El joven palido de ojos negros escucho, con la oreja pegada a la pesada puerta de madera. Habia seguido el vago y serpenteante rastro de la embrujada a traves del castillo durante mucho tiempo, y ahora, finalmente, ella estaba en un lugar donde no serian molestados- Podia sentir sus inquisitivos pensamientos como diminutas descargas en su mente -una sensacion bastante placentera. Sus ojos rojos brillaron a la tenue luz del vestibulo. Habia esperado cinco anios para ver si ella desarrollaria sus poderes y estaba entusiasmado por ponerla a prueba.

Toco el anillo de opalo en su largo y fino dedo y cerro los ojos. El anillo brillo y zumbo cuando se concentro. Su cuerpo comenzo a cambiar; lentamente su cara se relleno, su pelo crecio mas largo y cambio del negro al rubio oscuro; sus brazos y piernas se volvieron gruesos y musculosos. Paso sus torcidas manos sobre la aspera, y negra lana de su toga. Abrio los ojos e inspecciono los cambios en su cuerpo y ropa. Ahora lucia como el caballero que habia observado desde las sombras. Muy satisfecho, el brujo asio el pomo de la puerta. Hinata estaba tan ocupada con su lucha que no oyo la puerta abrirse.

- Bien, que tenemos aqui? -trono la profunda y grave voz, haciendola escabullirse fuera de la cama y ponerse en pie de un salto, culpable.

- Has venido a ayudarme a baniar? -le dijo con un tono de voz lujurioso que no le agrado a la pequenia ninia.

- N. . .no, y. . .yo. . . -Tartamudeo Hinata- Esta. . .estaba buscando a mi gata.

- Una gata? Odio los gatos. Esas endemoniadas cosas solo son buenas para comerlas en estofado grunio- Ven aqui.

Sus palabras eran una calumnia y ella pudo oler el vino en su aliento junto a otro olor que no podia definir. Era asqueroso como un pantano de lodo podrido.

- Solo cogere a mi gata y me ire -le grito mientras se agachaba bajo la cama tratando de coger desesperadamente a su gata.

No queria estar cerca de aquel hombre. Era muy alto y parecia espantoso, no como su padre, que era un hombre limpio y ordenado, pero sobretodo con una voz que la tranquilizaba.

- He dicho que vengas -el hombre pronuncio cada palabra detenidamente.

Hinata decidio ignorarlo.

- Hime -llamo otra vez.

- Hime? -la imito el hombre, zigzagueando hacia ella- Yo necesito una princesita y tu seguro que lo eres -le dijo al acercarse cada vez mas, era obvio que lo decia con doble sentido, pero la ninia no entendia ese tipo de juegos de palabras.

Hinata no entendio que quiso decir, pero comenzaba a estar un poco preocupada. Dio un paso hacia la entrada abierta, luego otro, pero el fue mas rapido. Con tres gigantescos pasos alcanzo la puerta y la cerro de un portazo, luego se giro hacia ella.

Hime finalmente respondio a su nombre, salio de debajo de la cama, estirandose languidamente, y se dirigio hacia Hinata. Hinata sonrio al ver a su querida Hime acercarse a ella, pero su rostro cambio de expresion cuando el hombre grito.

- Odio los gatos.

El enorme hombre se volvio con intenciones de patear a Hime.

Pero ella fue mas rapida. Salto fuera de su camino y se subio a la estrecha cornisa de la ventana. Se sento alli, mirandolo insolentemente y atusandose.

- Es un hombre horrible -dijo Hinata, su anterior miedo rapidamente reemplazado por la furia.

- Si -replico el hombre agarrando su brazo- Y te voy a enseniar cuan desagradable puedo llegar a ser.

- Dejeme ir! -le dijo ella tratando de sacarse de su agarre.

- No. No hasta que me des un poco de carinio -el se acerco para besarla, pero era asqueroso asi que ella solo volteaba su rostro para mantenerse alejada de el.

- Ugh! Apesta!.

Hinata forcejo para librarse, pero el la detuvo rapidamente mientras sus manos empezaban a tocarla indecentemente. Su olor a viejo y mohoso la hizo tener arcadas y forcejo energicamente pero fue en vano. El la abrazo estrechamente, su respiracion eran rapidos jadeos mientras la tocaba una y otra vez. Hinata nunca habia sido tratada de aquella forma antes y su genio estallo haciendo brillar su hermoso cabello azul metalico. Sus ojos plateados resplandecieron cuando mordio la mano del hombre. El aullo mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca, luego la abofeteo. Duramente.

Hinata cayo sin conocimiento al suelo, pero el inmediatamente tiro de ella y empezo a sacudirla gritando obscenidades. Entonces el miedo la golpeo, nublando su mente y sacudiendo sus huesos. Grito, pero el rapidamente le tapo la boca. Hinata intento morderle nuevamente pero no encontro salida para sus dientes. Intento soltarse pero el era demasiado fuerte. No podia escapar de los humedos y cochinos besos que empezaba a dejar por toda su cara.

- Pequenia gata salvaje -musito, su voz espesa y aspera- Esto me gusta -la tiro sobre la cama, desabrochandose el cinto mientras se tambaleaba hacia delante.

Hinata estaba aterrorizada. Tenia que escapar de aquel feo y apestoso gigante. Intento levantarse rapidamente de la cama pero el la inmovilizo, agarrandola rapidamente. No intento controlarse mas, mientras el terror, el miedo y el dolor crecian en ella. El aire comenzo a moverse alrededor de ambos, enroscandose, creciendo, arremolinandose, hasta convertirse en una tormenta de viento y poder.

Golpeo y tiro del hombre hasta que le obligo a liberarla. Sus ojos de plata se estrecharon mientras se sentaba en el tranquilo centro de la tormenta. Se alzo, su mirada fija sin abandonar la cara del hombre mientras recogia algo en el torbellino. Su enfado continuo creciendo como si lo alimentase de la magia que sostenia su pequenia mano- Te dije que me dejaras en paz -susurro mientras abria la mano, extendiendola hacia el. Una diminuta chispa danzaba en ella. Soplo sobre la chispa y esta revoloteo de su mano, haciendose grande y mas dentada hasta que se convirtio en una resplandeciente y dorada lanza de luz. El hombre grito cuando el rayo lo golpeo y lo tiro violentamente contra la fria pared de piedra. La sangre goteo de su cabeza y permanecio inmovil sobre el suelo recubierto de sangre.

La puerta se abrio con violencia, y Hiashi-sama se precipito dentro de la habitacion, con Hieru pisandole los talones.

- Hinata! -Hiashi no pudo decir nada mas mientras inspeccionaba los danios de la habitacion y al caballero tendido inconsciente en la esquina.

- Hinata, ninia estupida, que has hecho ahora? -le reganio sin prestar atencion a lo que en realidad habia ocurrido.

Hieru no tenia problemas para hablar (Gre: o mas bien gritar n.n jeje. . .) mientras asimilaba la escena.

- Madre, yo. . . - comenzo Hinata con un hilo de voz un poco asustada.

- SILENCIO! -Grito Hieru- No quiero oir ninguna de tus mentiras -avanzo lentamente hasta su atemorizada hija- Tu hiciste esto. Esto es culpa tuya.

- Hieru, para! -Ordeno Hiashi, finalmente encontrado su voz (black: por fin) - Primero oire que tiene nuestra hija que decir. Atiende al caballero.

Hieru no dijo nada mientras se arrodillaba detras del quejumbroso caballero.

El brujo no estaba herido, pero no deseaba que el senior y la seniora del castillo se diesen cuenta de ello. Habia probado a la embrujada y estaba gratamente sorprendido de ver que ella se habia desarrollado mucho mas rapido de lo que esperaba. Podria esperar a que su poder alcanzara su cumbre, luego lo tomaria y lo usaria para aumentar el suyo propio.

Convertirse en el cura del padre de Kiva Inuzuka habia sido otro de sus brillantes ideas. Los Inuzuka residia a solo unos dias a trayecto rapido de los Hyuuga y seria tarea facil comprobar los progresos de la embrujada. Entonces, cuando ella estuviese lista. . .

- Esa fue una gran idea -penso mientras recordaba como dio con la mansion Inuzuka y consiguio la confianza de los inquilinos rapidamente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Todo estaba tranquilo en el bosque cercano a los terrenos de los Inuzuka, pero desde las sombras la tranquilidad no es el mejor indicio de que estes seguro estando ahi.

El joven miraba desde las sombras como los ninios del jefe de ese lugar se alejaban de su seguridad, rapidamente tuvo una idea. Tomo su anillo y murmuro- Sin sentido ni forma, solo una ilusion palabras con las cuales las sombras de su alrededor tomaban extranias figuras.

Las sombras no tenian mucho que perder, asi que eran el anzuelo perfecto, una sombra tomo la inocente forma de un pequenio conejo que avanzo asia los ninios.

- Mira kiva! -le grito la ninia a su hermano mayor.

- Que cosa Hana? -dijo sin prestarle mucha atencion y algo molesto, ya que se encontraba entretenido con una pequenia serpiente.

- Un conejo, atrapalo por mi, anda que se va -sonrio cuando su hermano lo miro y comenzo a correr hacia el conejo para atraparlo.

- Veras que lo atrapare por ti y luego me lo comere -dijo sonriendo y mientras corria se ganaba algunas palabras por su hermana que lo regania al ser tan malo con ella- Ya de a cuerdo solo lo atrapare por ti.

El hombre sonrio y al ver que funcionaba mando a otra de las sombras que habia tomado la forma de un lobo para que los atrapara. A lo lejos se escucho la voz de una de las damas de companiia de los ninios que en realidad sonaba tan aterrada, como el queria, asi que sin pensarlo tomo su espada y corrio en direccion al pequenio ninio.

- No te preocupes te salvare -le dijo al ninio cuando se paro entre el y el lobo.

Con un movimiento rapido saco la espada de su funda y atraveso al lobo que desaparecio transformandose en una sombra nuevamente. La nana de los ninios, que estaba cerca, lo miro todo e invito al hombre para que fuera a la mansion y recibiera una recompensa por su valor. Este implemente sonrio con una satisfaccion por haber logrado entrar a ese lugar sin ningun problema.

Al entrar a la mansion el padre de los ninios lo miro al principio con recelo, pero al escuchar la version de la nana acepto su presencia y le pidio una explicacion del porque estaba en ese lugar, el solo le dijo que era un sacerdote que eliminaba a los espiritus peligrosos que habitaban los alrededores del bosque.

- Espero que no ocurra nada extranio en los alrededores de mi mansion con tigo cerca, joven Uchiha -dijo el padre de Kiva mirandolo aun con cautela.

- Le aseguro que en estos momentos es mas importante para mi proteger este lugar de los malos espiritus mi senior -con esto ultimo hizo una reverencia que en su interior no soportaba.

Al ver que seria buena idea quedarse con una persona especializada en que sentido el padre de Kiva lo contrato dandole un lugar dentro de su consejero en la mansion. Pero aun asi lo mantenia vigilado.

- Debo deshacerme de la presencia de este hombre o podria descubrirme, pero eso sera despues de ganarme a los inquilinos de esta casa -penso, luego sonrio y se retiro a sus aposentos pensando en como haria para deshacerse de el sin causar sospechas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al ver la situacion en la habitacion fingio estar inconsciente y escucho, atentamente a Hiashi.

- Hinata -comenzo Hiashi dulcemente mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la estrecha cama de madera- Cuentame que ha pasado.

- El intento darle una patada a Hime -dijo Hinata, mirando a su padre directamente a los ojos- Y el. . . el me toco Padre, me hizo sentir mal por dentro cuando me tocaba. Decia cosas espantosas. Yo. . .-trago duramente y dejo caer la cabeza, sin poder continuar. Hiashi la atrajo hacia sus brazos, su garganta cerrada de miedo. Las palabras le fallaron en aquel momento.

- No quise herirlo, Otou-sama -dijo, sus labios temblorosos- Solo estaba enfadada, y las cosas sucedieron. Lo siento. Por favor, di que me perdonas. De verdad que no queria hacerlo.

- Bruja -siseo Hieru desde la esquina- Te dije que era una criatura diabolica, Hiashi. Debimos enviarla lejos. Acabara con todos nosotros.

- Hieru. . . conten. . .tu. . .lengua -dijo Hiashi cansado- Hinata es nuestra hija y no la enviare lejos. Ya enviaste a Hanabi a vivir con tu tia. No perdere otra hija por tus mezquinos celos.

- Oto-sama? -murmuro Hinata al ver la expresion en el rostro de su padre.

- Calla, carinio -Hiashi la mecio durante un momento mientras intentaba poner las cosas en orden en su mente.

Hieru miro con furia a su marido pero respeto su amonestacion para quedarse en silencio.

- Hinata -comenzo Hiashi mientras la sostenia de manera que pudiese mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaba- Toshiro-san (black: nombre inventado ok, solo queria que lo supieran -_-U) estaba equivocado con lo que intento hacerte y sera castigado. Pero. . . aclaro su garganta y vacilo, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas- Lo que hiciste. . . la forma en que lo hiciste. . . quiero decir. Bueno, usaste tus poderes y eso esta mal visto por muchas personas. Si otros supiesen lo que paso aqui hoy, serias acusada de brujeria. Ese es un cargo muy serio, cielo. Es tan serio que serias quemada por ello. Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

- Padre, lo entiendo. Pero. . .

El la interrumpio antes de que terminara su frase No, Hinata. No debes nunca jamas usar esos poderes de nuevo. Prometeme que nunca volveras a hacer algo como esto. Prometemelo, Hinata.

- L. . .lo pro. . .prometo -dijo solemnemente.

El suspiro.

- Kurenai te enseniara. Aprenderas de ella como controlar estos poderes que tienes. Te enseniara como canalizarlos para curar. Pero recuerda, cielo, no debes dejar que esto suceda nunca mas. Nunca. No importa las circunstancias. Te protegere. Esa es la promesa que te hago, aqui y ahora.

- Arigatou, Oto-sama -dijo ella, mientras colgaba sus pequenios brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazandolo con fuerza- Te quiero- susurro.

- Vete ahora y busca a Kurenai -le dijo su padre, soltandola y dandole una ligera palmada.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Black) Aqui termina el capitulo. . . (T.T Quejas por parte de su acompaniante)

Green) pero es muy corto. . . ToT

Black) lo se, pero que hacerle en el libro se supone que aqui termina.

Green) lo se pero no podrias. . .no se agregarle mas. . . n///n. . .

Black) podria, pero que mas da, hagamoslo que al fin y al cabo esta demasiado corto y quiero matar a alguien.

Blu) al tal Toshi. . .algo? 

Black) como adivinaste? O.o

Blu) me lo suponia jejeje. . . (Risa sadica acompaniada de risa sombria por parte de Black)

Yell) de que me perdi? u.u (somnolienta ya que dormia)

Green) de nada interesante solo de dos locas que aumentaran un capitulo y que acecinaran a alguien ---Uu

Yell) Genial chicas yo las ayudo (riendo igual que las otras dos---U)

Green) a peticion de Blu y Yell continua el capitulo por parte de Black que quiere matar a alguien, si quieren saber como solo lean jeje. . .n///n. . . u.u bueno yo decia si quieren.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Al ver que ella se alejaba Hieru lo miro acusadoramente y con clara desaprobacion en su rostro- Como puedes premiarla por algo asi -le dijo escupiendo las palabras.

- No creo que ella me mintiera para excusarse de esto Hieru -contesto Hiashi mientras se levantaba de la cama- Dime, como esta el caballero?

- Pues bien como cualquiera estaria despues de ser golpeado por una bruja -dijo claramente molesta.

- Hieru, no llames asi a nuestra hija -le reclamo ahora subiendo su tono de voz.

El era un hombre paciente, pero con respecto a su hija cambiaba rotundamente su postura, ya que ella era su tesoro y la queria tanto que no permitiria que le pasara nada malo, aunque quien lo hiciera fuera su propia madre. Se acerco al hombre y se acuclillo al lado del inconciente miro que tenia una herida en la cabeza.

- Llama a Kurenai para que lo atienda ya que se ve un poco mal (Black: un poco mal ?, que no mira que se le salio el cerebro, jeje. . .JEJE. . .HAHAHAHA. . .)-le dijo mientras ponia una expresion seria- Espero que cuando despierte me llames para que me de algunas explicaciones.

Salieron de la habitacion dejando solo al visitante, ella iria a buscar a Kurenai la curandera y el pues a reflexionar sobre el asunto. Mientras tanto en los jardines estaba una pequenia ninia sentada en una banca sollozando por lo ocurrido momentos antes.

- Esto es injusto -decia mientras trataba de secar sus lagrimas con las mangas de su kimono- No me agrada ese hombre y aparte tengo que ocultar mis ponderes -ella seguia sollozando- Como podre practicar ahora si nadie puede saber de ellos?

- Que ocurre Hinata? -se escucho una voz que trataba de tranquilizarla.

- Nada importante Kurenai -le dijo ocultando su rostro tras su flequillo.

Trato de calmarse para no parecer debil ante su amiga, pero era dificil ocultarle algo a la suspicaz de Kurenai, asi que se alegro cuando la llamaban unas de las sirvientas de la casa, asi ya no sabria nada de lo que habia pasado sobre ocultar sus poderes, por lo tanto seguiria enseniandole, claro a escondidas de todo el mundo pero eso era mejor que nada.

La fiesta ya comenzaba todos estaban en los jardines y como su padre habia ido de caseria, en esos momentos se cocinaba un jabali a las brasas y varios guisados con algun conejo ocasional y por supuesto distintos platillos mas.

Hieru aun la miraba con desagrado, esto desde que salio de la mansion para platicar con sus amigas las estiradas, como las conocia la pequenia Hinata, las cuales se la pasaban hablando de cosas sin sentido o provecho alguno, pero Hinata trataba de evitarla aunque ya no le molestara tanto que le mandara esas miradas frias y de desaprobacion delante de los invitados.

Claro nada de lo que hubiera para comer le apetecia a la joven Hinata, porque aun no olvidaba lo sucedido en la maniana, y aparte contando con que el horroroso hombre se paseaba por los jardines esparciendo ese espantoso hedor suyo.

- Hinata. . .! -la llamaba su padre pero como estaba pensando en otras cosas su atencion se hallaba dispersa de ese lugar.

- Que ocurre? Oto-san -dijo al fin cuando su padre la habia tomado por los hombros y la habia agitado un poco para que reaccionara.

El la convencio de ir y sentarse en el lugar que le correspondia en la mesa, pero ella no se sentia comoda asi que el la dejo retirarse antes de haber concluido la cena, pero tambien le dijo que echaria a aquel hombre del lugar y sobretodo le prometio que nunca regresaria. Hinata se aparto del lugar haciendo una reverencia hacia los invitados, ya que contaba con unos excelentes modales que siempre demostraba aunque no le agradaba fingir en presencia de todos y se fue al lado contrario del castillo.

Ese era su lugar favorito, su refugio del mundo y el lugar mas pacifico que conocia, ese era el bosque que estaba detras del castillo Hyuuga, en especifico un gran cerezo enorme, a ella le encantaba acurrucarse entre sus raices que crecian enormes sobre el suelo y la brisa que rondaba a su alrededor le parecia una increible combinacion para olvidar lo ocurrido en ese dia. Poco despues comenzo a quedarse dormida disfrutando de la presencia del increible arbol, el viento mecia sus ramas y estas descendian hasta casi tocar el suelo tanto que parecia que trataba a toda costa de protegerla con sus ramas de los pequenios copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer por el bosque inundando todo con un hermoso manto blanco. Ya que, como hoy es veintisiete de diciembre, es decir epoca de invierno todo esta siendo cubierto por las primeras nevadas de la estacion.

Pero desde las sombras, una en particular comenzaba a tomar una figura en concreto, lentamente sus ojos brillaron de un rojo intenso y salio un poco pero lo suficiente como para que la luz de la luna lo iluminara.

Era un joven de no mas de diecinueve anios, alto y de cabello negro, su piel era palida y su expresion solo mostraba indiferencia combinada con algo de superioridad arrogante. Estaba vestido con una capa que ocultaba su cuerpo casi por completo, ya que no se molesto en desaparecer por el momento.

- Me parece que aun no te pruebo lo suficiente -dijo mientras acariciaba su anillo que resplandecia ante su contacto.

De las sombras, el cuerpo de Toshiro se levantaba de un charco de sangre, el estaba muerto pues lo habia acecinado para poder tomar su lugar, lo habia echo rapido y casi sin dolor, claro solo el suficiente que causa una espada cargada con energia que destrozo su abdomen dejando un enorme hueco en este.

Sonrio- Un suenio envenena el ambiente y tu seras mi residente -murmuro y en ese instante el cuerpo se regenero, su sombra se separo de el y cubrio totalmente al cadaver. El cadaver se levanto y sonrio con la misma expresion que el Joven de negro- Ve y prueba cual es su verdadero avance -le indico el camino hacia el gran cerezo.

Hinata sintio un horroroso aroma en el ambiente que no le gustaba, desperto y froto ligeramente sus ojos, pero lo que descubrio despues de enfocar su mirada no se lo esperaba. Ahi parado estaba el horroroso hombre que la miraba de una manera asquerosa, que no le agradaba. Sin pensarlo comenzo a correr pero el era mas grande y la alcanzaba demasiado rapido como para que ella pudiera escapar.

- Alejate -le advirtio pero este solo la ignoro y siguio su camino.

- No te are nada linda princesita -le dijo con un ton lujurioso.

- Ayuda -grito pero no hubo respuesta, ya que todos estaban en su fiesta y la musica ocultaba sus gritos confundiendolos con el sonido de la melodia.

El viento comenzaba a soplar, pero eso no detenia al cadaver de seguir su camino, su paso se hacia torpe mientras avanzaba por el suelo del bosque, pero que era lo que tenia planeado ese hombre de negro, si, ya la habia probado en el castillo pero pensaba que eso no le era suficiente. Su risa inundo el bosque llegando como un tenue eco a los oidos de la asustada Hinata.

- Vamos princesita, no debes correr de mi -murmuraba cuando ya casi la habia alcanzado.

- Alejate o no te lo repetire -grito pero al volver a ver atras se tropezo con una roca que sobresalia del suelo del bosque- _Maldicion_-al decir esa palabra se le vino una idea a la cabeza- _Eso es!_ -penso ella, pero casi no le quedaba tiempo tenia que hacerlo rapido, pero cuales eran las palabras- Que momento para no recordar tus lecciones Hinata -se dijo, pero trato de concentrarse.

- Anda pequenia princesa, no te dolera mucho te lo prometo -decia pero se detuvo a un metro de la pequenia- Ahora que haces prince. . .

- Viento cae del cielo, rayo sopla en el viento, siempre te siento y tiemblo, pero solo es porque te tengo -decia ella mientras una rafaga se hacia presente a su alrededor.

Todo comenzaba a oscurecerse, por una parte por la tormenta que se formaba sobre la joven que trataba de contener una esfera de energia que crecia cada vez mas, los relampagos y rayos se hacian presentes, pero nada de eso la distraeria de su hechizo. El cual consistia en recoger los rayos del cielo y contenerlos en una esfera de viento que aumentaba su poder si estaba en presencia de una tormenta, la cual Hinata no sabia como la habia invocado pero se alegraba de haberlo echo.

El joven que se encontraba escondido en las sombras y que la miraba con asombro sonreia de lado y pensaba en como poder obtener el poder de aquella diminuta ninia- _Por que hacerlo ahora_ penso- _Si la puedo dejar desarrollar este magnifico poder y aparte disfrutar en el proceso _-dicho esto desaparecio sin hacer ningun ruido ni rastro de su presencia en ese lugar- _Pronto mi pequenia, pronto seras mia_. . .

Hinata ya no podia sostener la energia que generaba la esfera, pronto seria demasiada como para poder controlarla, asi que fijo su vista en el hombre, que ahora estaba aun mas cerca y sin pensarlo le lanzo la esfera que al tocarlo ilumino todo provocando que ella serrara los ojos, pero al abrirlos nuevamente no pudo encontrar rastro de su perseguidor, en cambio olia a carne quemada y en el lugar en donde se suponia estaba el hombre solo quedaba un area totalmente quemada en forma de circulo que tenia un pequenio crater en el centro.

Hinata se quedo asombrada por lo que habia logrado con solo unas palabras, pero habia acecinado a alguien y eso no era bueno. Se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo, sus ropas se humedecieron por causa de la nieve que se derretia con su calor y comenzo a sollozar, se cubrio su rostro con sus manos y dejo salir toda su frustracion con el llanto.

- Es dificil asimilar algo asi eh, pequenia bruja - escucho un murmullo que provenia del bosque.

- Quien eres? Que quieres? -grito la joven que estaba aun asustada.

- Solo un espectador ocasional -dijo dejando salir una risa que provoco un escalofrio en la joven.

- Entonces sabe q. . .que no debe hacer. . .acercarse a mi -le grito aun sollozando.

- Oh claro que lo se y no te preocupes ese hombre ya estaba muerto, era solo un titere y no debes culparte por su muerte -dicho esto el viento dejo de soplar parecia como si el viento se habia detenido.

- Co. . .como lo. . .lo sabes? -pregunto despacio.

- No te preocupes aun no es hora de que lo sepas -dicho esto el tiempo regreso a su normalidad y Hinata dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Hinata se alejo del lugar caminando para ir al castillo Hyuuga, en el cual nadie se percato de que ya habia llegado o que siquiera se habia alejado. Eso le alegro porque asi no tenia que dar explicaciones del porque tenia sus ropas todas sucias y en algunas partes la tenia con rasgones que definitivamente la asian verse fatal. La fiesta paso rapido, ella se habia ido a su cuarto y con ayuda de su amiga Kurenai se habia baniado y arreglado lo suficiente para poder descansar. Se sentia extrania con lo sucedido en ese dia, pero no queria preocupar a nadie y menos alarmar a su padre que de por si ya le habia prohibido usar sus poderes. Con eso en la cabeza dejo escapar un suspiro y trato de olvidarlo para despues dejarse llevar por el hechizo de Morfeo.

Continuara. . .

(Green: si dejan reviews jeje. . .^_^ diganos que fue lo que mas les gusto)

(Black: espero que fuera el final porque yo lo escribi jeje. . .)

(Green: no digas eso parece que solo te haces promocion a ti misma ---Uu, ya que a mi se me ocurrieron los hechizos [debo decir que estos no vienen en el libro original y que si me pertenecen n///n. . .]

(Black: como sea se supone que debo hacerlo, ya que me gusto y no lo niegues a ti tambien [pensativa] ah, se me olvida tambien dejen reviews, ya que son los que nos dejan ver lo que debemos o no escribir jeje. . .)

(Green: en ese caso, yo escribi el recuerdo del Uchiha con los Inuzuka jeje. . .n///n. . .

(Blu: eso no viene al caso u.u pero en fin quien nos entiende. Sayo.

(Green y Black: dejanos en paz y largate que tu turno aun no llega. .o .o

(Blu: como sea en fin ahora si sayo.

(Yell: si se preguntan por vanne, aun esta flojeando y aparte le dieron vacaciones por la culpa de un vendito virus llamado influenza o algo asi jeje. . .u.u van a ser como una semana desde el dia. . .nomeacuerdo hasta el seis de mayo, NOOOOOO!!!!!... . .que aburrido pasar tanto tiempo en casa. . .---Uu mendigo virus.

(Blu: me temo que no tenias que hacer esa explicacion. . .-_-U

(Yell: lo se pero queria aparecer mas de una ves aqui jeje. . . ^-^

(Blu: buen punto =_= que perspicaz eres, como sea ahora si, sayo.

************

**Que les parecio? Si, se que los capitulos del libro estan muy cortos (diria que como ocho hojas de Word) y fue por eso que ellas se pusieron de acuerdo para alargarlo aunque sea un poco y segun yo esta genial, si tienen dudas diganme para que ellas las contesten jeje. . .** **n///n. . . **

**Como sea repito lo que dije el otro dia: Si les gusto dejen reviews, no sean malos, ya que mis otros yo si se molestan y dejan de escribir si no las apoyan en sus travesuras.**

**Esperen un momento. . . Y como que flojeando Yell? me las pagaras. . . .o **

**(Yell: nunca hagan enojar a vanne ok TT-TT [tratando de levantarse ya que le aventaron un cpu con todo y monitor en sima ---Uu]) **

**jkm****. . . por si no sabes es descansar con estilo, y estoy segura que cualquiera diria lo mismo n////n. . . vedad que opinan lo mismo? No lo nieguen (mirando, es decir amenazando a los lectores para que contesten en un review)**

**Ahora si sayounara.**

**(Yell: por que nadie me quita de enzima esto, ToT AUXILIO!!!!. . .[aun luchando para salir de debajo del cpu y el monitor])**

**(Todos) jeje. . . (Risa nerviosa)---Uu **

**(Vanne mirandolas con intento de asesinato al tratar de acercarse a Yell. muy fuerte por lo visto ---Uu). . .continuara **-_-u jeje. . .espero**. **


	3. Chapter 3

Primero lo primero:

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (son de **Kishimoto-sama**) ni el contenido de esta historia me pertenece (ya que es de **Lien**** Dolly**, nombre original de la historia **dragon**** witch**), ambos fueron modificados para concordar segn mi loca obsesin por la serie **Naruto** y mi agrado hacia esta historia, y no pido nada a cambio, claro a los que me leen: si un review se les cae por aqu no me enojo.

A si, tratamos de hacerla lo mas parecida posible, es decir que tenemos el libro y solo cambiamos detalles jeje... ^-^ jeje---U diablos

Cambios y modificaciones de editorial (Que es eso? Ni idea pero suena bonito jeje)

(-_-u diablos): Blu, Black, Yell y Green, alias mis otros yo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*** El Kitzune dorado *** (El zorro dorado)/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Vamos es hora de que se quiten ya que me toca a mi escribir un poco deca malhumorada yell que estaba impaciente por proseguir.

Yell por favor controla tu hiperactividad quieres murmuraba Blu que la segua de cerca Sabes que no tenemos prisa, ya que la floja de vanne aun sigue roncando como si no tuviera preocupacin alguna.

Aun siguen insultndola a sus espaldas? deca Green que se levantaba de su silla.

Bah!, como si le molestara que juguemos un poco mientras ella toma vacaciones agrego Black.

Oye Blu no deberas comer en ese lugar, que tal si tiras algo o derramas tu soda en la computadora? Podra ocurrir algo no muy bueno para nuestro avancedijo Green que miro como Blu tomaba alguna fritura de su bolsa para morderla sin preocupacin (por no decir que come como chouji jejeje)

Todas estaban mirando atentamente a Blu que ni siquiera se preocupaba por prestarle atencin a la palabras de Green, que por cierto es la nica que se preocupa de las cosas mas insignificantes y que claro es la nica que piensa en lo que podra ocurrir, lastima que siempre piensa en la pero posibilidad.

En fin, como veo que este capitulo ser algo aburrido te dejo la edicin a ti Yell dijo restndole importancia al asunto y se levanto con su comida en mano y su vaso de refresco Adems si es peligroso que coma en este lugar sonri y salio de la habitacin.

Nunca cambias Blu, adems si no te interesa lo har yo sola que al cabo a mi si me parece interesante le grito Yell que se acomodaba para comenzar a leer y luego dedicarse a modificar el capitulo, ella sola.

Ante ese pensamiento se deprimi un poco pero ah estaba Green hacindole compaa, as que solo comenz a escribir.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Capitulo II/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Saben, no se me ocurre ningn titulo para el capitulo dijo con un tono despreocupado Espero que no afecte jeje^-^

No creo que moleste a nadie dijo Black que estaba parada frente a la puerta.

De acord ^-^ ahora si comienza el capitulo jeje

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El castillo Hyuuga bulla con las noticias. Una bruja haba sido encontrada viviendo en El Gran Bosque. Deba ser quemada? La bruja estaba, en aquellos momentos, con Hiashi-sama en el castillo, siendo interrogada.

Hinata Hyuuga escuchaba los susurros, el miedo haca un nudo en su estmago. Haba pasado la maana recogiendo hierbas para Kurenai y soando despierta bajo el altsimo viejo cerezo en lo profundo del bosque. Su tranquilidad se evapor cuando entr al patio y oy las noticias. Cuando la joven mujer camin lentamente hacia la torre, las voces se apagaron hasta cesar, y las sirvientas y los soldados volvieron rpidamente a sus tareas. Unos cuantos lanzaron miradas de soslayo a la hija del seor mientras abandonaban el patio. Hinata saba lo que pensaban. Haba odo los cuchicheos toda su vida, y seguan hirindola cada vez que los sirvientes especulaban sobre ella. Su memoria regres a unos pocos das antes de su quinceavo cumpleaos. Haba sido un hermoso da de invierno, y haba ido con Kurenai a visitar a una de las siervas que estaba a punto de dar a luz.

Brincaba al lado de Kurenai, feliz y excitada porque haba estado estudiando duramente tres aos y podra, finalmente, ser de ayuda para curar. Ya que ella no poda utilizar sus poderes para nada ms y aparte los reprima ante la vista de todos. Muy pocas veces alguien lograba verla cuando practicaba sus hechizos, claro Kurenai le haba confiado algunos pergaminos que contenan hechizos de proteccin y sanacin bsicos, pero de eso ella no haba aprendido nada ms que la preparacin de ungentos y medicinas a base de hierbas.

Ese da apenas poda contener su entusiasmo. Amablemente, Kurenai escuchaba su chchara con una sonrisa de compresin. Pronto llegaron a la pequea casa de madera y entraron, ambas ansiosas por ayudar a la mujer a traer al mundo a su pequeo. se era el da que Hinata recordaba tristemente, en que dej su infancia detrs. Kurenai entr a la casa primero, diciendo a Hinata que fuera al pozo y trajese un cubo de agua limpia. Hizo como le dijo y regres rpidamente a la casa con el agua fresca, vacindola en la caldera que colgaba sobre el fuego, al or un gemido proveniente del rea de la habitacin dividida por una cortina, fue a ver si poda ayudar a Kurenai. En la cama yaca una mujer de mediana edad en la etapa final de su parto. El distendido montculo de su abdomen se retorca con los esfuerzos del nio para nacer. Chorros de sudor caan por su cara y cuerpo, aunque era un da fro. Sus ojos tenan una mirada asustada y salvaje. Se fij en Hinata, el odio eman de ella en oleadas mientras levantaba su mano para hacer el antiguo gesto de proteccin contra la maldad.

Hinata retrocedi, ponindose plida.

No! grit la mujer No la quiero aqu cuando mi beb venga al mundo se tens con fuerza y chill de dolor cuando el dolor atraves su cuerpo.

Comprueba el agua mascull Kurenai, hacindole un gesto a Hinata para que saliese Te llamar cuando el nio haya llegado.

No quiero a ese engendro del demonio aqu! Grit la mujer Es una bruja. Robar el alma de mi beb.

Hinata replic:

Nunca daara a tu beb. Si fuese realmente una bruja, te convertira en un sapo tan desagradable como tus palabras. Y adems

Hyuuga Hinata! Kurenai estaba ms enfadada de lo que Hinata la haba visto nunca Vete! Ahora!

Mientras Hinata se apresuraba fuera de la habitacin la mujer volvi a gritar y gritar. Luego se hizo el silencio. Por fin ah estaba el sonido de carne contra carne y el diminuto gemido de un recin nacido.

Hinata quera ver al nuevo beb pero estaba asustada de lo que Kurenai le hara si desobedeca sus rdenes. Cuando se acerc a la puerta, oy a las dos mujeres hablando en voz baja.

Tienes un hijo, Susu-san, y parece en perfecto estado. Felicidades, Kuroi-san estar orgulloso. S cuanto llevas esperando por este nio. Puedo llamar a Hinata para que lo vea y comparta tu gozo? Es, despus de todo, la hija de nuestro seor. Habl rpidamente pero firme.

Hinata conoca bien la reaccin airada de su padre ante el trato que reciba de algunos de sus inquilinos. Si ste incidente llegaba a sus odos, Hiashi-sama muy probablemente desahuciara a los pobres granjeros de sus tierras. Lo haba hecho en el pasado. Hinata no podra cargar con el pensamiento de que aquel pequeo nio estara sin casa y grit a las dos mujeres, anticipndose a cualquier problema.

Ir a contarle a Kuroi-san sobre su nuevo hijo. Estoy sofocada y cansada de caminar hasta aqu, as que te esperar en el riachuelo grit de nuevo mientras sala puerta afuera.

* * *

Durante un largo rato, Hinata esper a Kurenai al lado del riachuelo. Quera meter los pies en la invitadora agua, pero saba que estara demasiado fra a aquellas alturas de ao, as que meti las rodillas bajo su larga falda, acercndoselas a la barbilla y esperando pacientemente. Oy pasos tras ella y habl rpidamente.

Lo siento, Kurenai dijo mirando fijamente el agua mientras hablaba. No deb haber dicho lo que dije, siempre debo recordar su miedo a las brujas. Mi pelo negro con destellos azul metlicos slo alimenta su supersticin. Todo lo que quera hacer era ayudar. Lo siento, perd la calma otra vez e intento tanto ser buena! Lo hago, de verdadagitada, aporre sus rodillas con sus pequeos puos.

No te preocupes, nia. No puedes ser ms o menos que lo que desean los dioses la voz era suave y musical.

Era una voz que Hinata no haba odo nunca antes, se tens, y se puso en pie de un salto. Mientras se levantaba, se torci el pie contra una piedra, y comenz a caer hacia el helado riachuelo. Unas suaves y fuertes manos la aseguraron y ella volvi la cara hacia su rescatadora. La mujer que permaneca ante ella era exquisita. Era alta y esbelta, con un largo y hermoso tono pelirrojo en su cabellera. Sus ojos eran de un profundo azul como el cielo de verano, ubicados en una cara de suaves y dulces rasgos. Su piel era marrn dorada, besada suavemente por el sol de verano. La suya era una belleza que no poda pertenecer a ningn mortal. Estaba vestida simplemente, con un Kimono largo de ceda; tena unos hermosos diseos de flores y hojas de un tono azul un poco ms oscuro, el moo atado a su cintura era de color rojo con un listn amarillo que realzaba su delicada figura.

No voy a hacerte dao, Hinata. Una clida sonrisa curv sus labios. Pareces tan perdida y sola.

Quin eres? Pregunt Hinata bajito Qu quieres de m? Cmo sabes mi nombre?

Me llamo Kushina la voz era como terciopelo. Yo vivo, ocasionalmente, en El Bosque de Konoha. Tambin soy curandera. No debes renunciar nunca a las habilidades que te han dado los Dioses, Hinata. Debes aceptar quin, y qu, eres. Aprende todo lo que puedas ahora, luego llegar el momento en que necesitars todo tu conocimiento y valor para sobrevivir. Sigue tu destino. Ech un vistazo a la distancia, escuchando atentamente. Tu compaera llegar pronto. Debo seguir mi camino. Nos encontraremos de nuevo. Ten cuidado, Hinata. Nuestros futuros estn vinculados. Se apresur dentro del bosque y pronto se perdi de vista.

Hinata se encontraba confundida pues la extraa mujer savia su nombre y aparte era alguien que viva algo lejos de esos lugares como para que se encontrara ah, Pero le haban agradado sus palabras de consuelo y por razones desconocidas incluso para ella, Hinata nunca haba hablado a nadie de aquel encuentro con la bella Kushina. En cambio, lo guard cerca su corazn y lo traa a la memoria cuando estaba sola o desanimada. Siempre le preocup cmo haba sabido su nombre la mujer pero lo olvidaba despus de unos momentos.

El sonido de un perro ladrando devolvi a Hinata rpidamente al presente. Se apresur dentro del torren, intentando encontrar a su padre, y ver a la bruja acusada. Esperando y preguntndose si quizs la mujer entendera, si de alguna manera, tendra respuestas.

***

Hiashi Hyuuga fue fcil de encontrar, sentado en la Sala de Juicios donde los arrendatarios iban con sus problemas cuando no podan encontrar un acuerdo por s mismos. Mantena juicios semanalmente, y tena siempre la ltima palabra en cada tema; desde mujeres infieles o peleas entre vecinos, hasta los ms serios crmenes cometidos en sus tierras.

La madre de Hinata, Hieru, estaba sentada a su lado, su cara sombra y cansada. Los guardas del castillo permanecan de pie, firmes y atentos, controlando los procedimientos y a los espectadores simultneamente

Hinata casi poda sentir la tensin en el aire. El hedor del miedo estaba en todas partes, emanando no del pattico bulto de andrajos parado ante el seor de la casa, sino de la gente comn que observaba el procedimiento, tensos con la anticipacin. Nadie en la habitacin miraba directamente a la vieja mujer excepto Hiashi-sama. Incluso Hieru desviaba sus ojos.

Hinata saba por qu no miraban a la vieja. No podran soportar su mirada. Hacer contacto visual con una bruja significaba que ella poda conseguir el control sobre el alma de una persona e incluso causarle la muerte. Muchas de las personas que trabajaban en el castillo nunca haban mirado directamente a Hinata, su propia familia y Kurenai haban sido la excepcin. Hinata haba crecido acostumbrada a este trato a lo largo de los aos pero siempre haba sentido resentimiento. Su corazn vol hasta la vieja mujer mientras pasaba entre los guardias para alcanzar a su padre.

Padre comenz suavemente llegando hasta l.

Esto no te concierte, hija ma replic rpidamente. Est acusada de bruja

No soy la hija del seor del castillo, no podra quedarme a tu lado?

Hiashi mir a Hinata durante un largo rato.

No, Hinata susurr. No puedo permitirlo. La gente est bastante enfebrecida. Podran acusarte tambin, y no podra pararlos. No puedo perderte, cario. Debes confiar en m.

Confo en ti, Padre, pero Hinata pens un momento. S, confiaba en l. Podra esperar pero, si condenaba a la vieja mujer, ella tendra que interferir. No podra permitir que la indefensa mujer fuera quemada como una bruja, no si estaba en su poder pararlo.

S, padre habl finalmente. Har como dices.

Tranquilo con su respuesta, Hiashi mir alrededor de la gran sala, esperando que nadie los hubiese odo, y se tranquiliz al ver todos los ojos sobre la bruja acusada.

Pero otra persona haba odo su susurrada conversacin. El brujo, en su disfraz como acusada, escuchaba atentamente. Se haba encontrado con la vieja en su camino a Hyuuga, la estrangul, y luego tom su apariencia. No haba probado a la embrujada durante varios aos y estaba ansioso por comprobar su progreso. Frot su anillo de palo en su sucia mano para reforzar el hechizo que haba lanzado sobre s mismo para parecer aquella vieja y observ como la embrujada acceda mansamente a los deseos de su padre.

Es demasiado blanda, pens. Sera tan fcil. l quera un desafo. Quera disfrutar quitndole sus poderes. Se haba convertido en una mujer aceptable. Quizs no tendra que matarla. Quizs podra casarse con ella, quitarle los poderes y mantenerla para que tuviese sus hijos. Quizs

Mujer Hiashi habl alto para que todos lo oyeran. Has sido acusada de ser una bruja. Habla sinceramente ante todos los que estn reunidos aqu as podremos juzgarte justamente. Eres una bruja?

Soy nicamente una mujer vieja, seor. El brujo habl con voz temblorosa. Vivo en los bosques y no quiero hacer dao. No entiendo esto. Por favor, no me hagan dao.

No vamos a hacerte dao dijo Hiashi suavemente Si dices la verdad. Eres una bruja, como esta buena gente dice?

El brujo mir a los observadores como si tuviese miedo. Estaba buscando a Kushina. La bruja siempre pareca estar alrededor cuando intentaba acercarse a la embrujada. Pero esta vez haba tenido suerte; ella no estaba all para interferir. Se irgui visiblemente y habl con firmeza, en voz alta.

Vivo en lo profundo del bosque. Recolecto hierbas para curar. Me mantengo a m misma y hago curas para los otros si vienen a m. Algunas veces fallo en lo que intento hacer y, cuando eso sucede, soy acusada de brujera. He tenido que mudarme de mi hogar muchas veces en el pasado debido a la ignorancia. Si soy llamada bruja por eso, entonces lo ser. Hablo sinceramente, seor.

Hinata se inclin hacia delante, escuchando atentamente las palabras de la mujer, pero retrocedi cuando un atroz olor la golpe Dios mo! , ola terriblemente, a rancio, como un foso de vboras mortales. No obstante, ella no crea que la vieja fuese una bruja. Era simplemente una vieja mujer, acusada equivocadamente.

Los murmullos de la multitud crecieron audiblemente mientras Hiashi-sama consideraba su decisin.

Levant la mano para pedir silencio.

No habr ninguna quema de bruja hoy. Es mi sentencia, que esta mujer no es, como ella dice, nada ms que una vieja mujer. Deber irse libre de aqu. Cualquiera que desobedezca ser colgado de las torretas como una advertencia para todos los que no tengan en cuenta las palabras de su seor. Mujer, da un paso hacia delante.

El brujo dio un paso hacia la tarima donde Hiashi-sama y Hieru-san estaban sentados. Mir con inters la escena a travs de los ojos de la vieja, pero sin miedo. Su poder sobre aquellos mseros mortales comenzaba a ser absoluto. No podran hacerle dao.

Mujer, has odo mi decisin dijo Hiashi en voz alta. No creo que seas una bruja, pero mucha de mi gente lo hace. Tenemos unos pocos curanderos muy buenos aqu, y es muy triste cuando debo desterrarlos de mis tierras. Como sea, por nuestra propia seguridad, debes seguir tu camino lejos de aqu. Sers escoltada hasta nuestras fronteras y te irs. No se te permitir volver a mi reino. Has entendido?

He odo vuestras palabras, mi seor. Gracias. Sois un soberano sabio y compasivo. Qu seis bendecido por siempre se volvi y camin lentamente hacia la escolta que la esperaba.

Padre, deseara hablar con ella antes de que se vaya dijo Hinata.

No. Se acab. Vete a los aposentos. Hablar contigo luego.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Yell) aqu termina el segundo capitulo, lo se no se ve muy relevante pero las cosas mas insignificantes logran cambiar la vida de las personas.

(io: desde cuando Yell es tan profunda en sus palabras ?)

Green) la verdad opino lo mismo que tu, pero en realidad pasa eso en la vida? o solo son coincidencias que pasan por pasar.

Black) como que por que se han puesto tan dramticas? en este capitulo, abecs si que me desesperan o mas bien me desconcertad un poco .

Blu) ya regrese ^-^ ya saben barriga llena, corazn contento (sonriendo mientras entra estilo Kakashi al lado de mis otros yo, ya saben, con cara de despreocupacin y sonriendo como si nada en el mundo pasara)

Black) y tu que?

Blu) nada es solo que ya estoy lista para editar mi parte de la historia ^-^.

Yell) pero aqu acaba nuestra parte n.n

Blu) T.T no es justo yo quera editar algo

(io: si claro!!!...)

Black) por mi no hay problema me da chance de descansar ^-^ verdad G-R-E-E-N (mirando de una manera algo perturbadora a Green)

Green) Sisi por mi esta bien ^-^u supongo.

Blu) dicho y echo aqu continen leyendo jejeJEJEJEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!........

Black) ya fue mucho no ---Uu

Blu) lo que sea

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El cumpleaos de Hinata amaneci brillante y despejado, aunque fro. El otoo haba llegado por fin, y esperaba con ilusin la larga y esperada celebracin. Dieciocho aos y finalmente una mujer. Una suave sonrisa cruz su rostro. Habra una gran fiesta esa tarde a la que asistiran todos los seores y seoras de los alrededores. Hinata conoca todos los hombres elegibles de cerca y lejos que estaran presentes para verla, y sentiran curiosidad por saber si ella sera digna de su dote.

Se quit su bata de dormir y quedo solo en ropa interior mientras se paraba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. Haba sido un regalo de su padre por su ltimo cumpleaos. Hieru se haba quejado amargamente por el coste, y Hiashi se haba visto obligado a comprarle a ella un espejo todava mayor para mantener la paz en la familia. Hinata adoraba su regalo, sin ser hoy la excepcin.

Se observ crticamente. Su pelo color negro azulado, caa como un manto de ceda sobre sus hombros y asta la cintura, su rostro se enmarcaba con dos mechas un poco mas largas que su flequillo. "Azul bruja!" Las palabras vinieron espontneamente a su mente. Qu hombre sensato querra a una mujer con el pelo de bruja? Y quien la quisiera, sera un hombre al que ella podra amar con todo su corazn? Hinata haba advertido a su padre que no se casara con un hombre si no lo amaba. Le haba dicho que preferira pasar su vida sola en una choza en el bosque antes que rendirse a un matrimonio sin amor. l haba estado de acuerdo con ella todo el tiempo, pero, cambiaran las cosas cuando llegase el momento? Elegira un marido para ella que pudiese volver su posicin ms fuerte? Despus de todo, su hermana mayor ya haba tenido un matrimonio ventajoso. Hanabi se haba casado felizmente con un poderoso y rico duque el ao pasado as su padre haba podido mantener su palabra. Hiashi nunca haba roto ninguna de las promesas que le haba hecho, y Hinata esperaba con todo su corazn que sta no fuera la excepcin.

Bueno suspir. Debo vivir con esta cara y este cuerpo.

Se observ en el espejo analticamente. Mir sus ojos plateados, tan claros como la luna y adornados con largas y sedosas pestaas.

Tan plida como un espectro. Se inclin ms cerca del espejo y toc su elevada nariz. Y mi nariz. Qu mujer bonita tiene una nariz como la ma? Rezong Y mis labios! Dios mo, ningn hombre me querr. Soy demasiado alta. Mis pechos son demasiado grandes. Oh, que suerte la ma! solloz suavemente mientras la puerta de su habitacin se abra.

Kurenai oy el lamento de Hinata mientras entraba en la habitacin.

No, mi dulce nia. Eres la chica ms hermosa del reino, y no quiero orte decir lo contrario.

Oh Kurenai!, slo dices eso porque me quieres. Soy demasiado alta y estoy gorda! Slo mira. Deseara ser tan bella como mi madre. Al menos ella no tiene estas horribles caderas anchas! Y mi rostro. Todava parezco una nia incluso cuando llevo ropa. Qu hombre va a quererme? gimi.

Kurenai fue hasta la disgustada chica y la tom en sus amorosos brazos, susurrndole suavemente:

Habr un hombre para ti, Hinata. Un hombre muy especial que te ver como yo lo hago. Ver a una maravillosa y amante mujer, y sers la persona ms importante en su vida. Como t, ser un hombre alto y fuerte, y estar a tu altura. No ests destinada a un compaero que sea dbil y que no vea la gran belleza de tu alma. Eso ocurrir, querida ma, ocurrir. Ahora es hora de que te vistas. Creo que tu madre se est impacientando. Mira por tu ventana. Estn abriendo la feria. Date prisa

La feria! Hinata corri a mirar por la estrecha ventana de su torre. Haba olvidado la feria. Oh, a prisa! Aydame a vestirme; me siento tan torpe hoy... Kurenai, te quiero mucho. Qu hara sin ti?

Con la ayuda de Kurenai, Hinata se visti en tiempo record y pronto estuvo volando escaleras abajo hacia el magnfico saln.

***

La feria era todo lo que una chica poda esperar, y Hinata estaba disfrutando muchsimo. El aroma del recin horneado pan y del pastel de carne flotaba en el aire desde las diferentes casetas mientras pasaba. Haba jirones de cada color expuestos en las mesas, y en la cabina del joyero su madre intentaba decidir qu piedras favoreceran su nuevo kimono de terciopelo. Hinata no se par a admirar las joyas con su madre y las otras seoras; nunca haba estado interesada en decorarse a s misma. Estaba ms interesada en hierbas y curas.

Una gran tienda gris se ubicaba a una corta distancia del resto y captur su atencin, as que camin hacia ella. No haba gente cerca y nada que revelara que contena. Hinata levant el faldn y trat de ver dentro de la pequea tienda. Mientras cruzaba la puerta abierta, le pareci entrar en un mundo enteramente nuevo. Los sonidos de los vendedores vendiendo sus mercancas se desvaneci en la distancia; los exquisitos olores del pan horneado y el pastel de carne parecieron disolverse como la nieve sobre una piedra calentada por el sol. En cambio, empezaba a ser consciente del suave silencio, una agradable brisa y el suave olor de las violetas de primavera que la envolva y la adormeca en un casi hipnotizante trance. El interior de la tienda era brillante como la luz del da, aunque no poda ver ninguna vela encendida. Las paredes, tan diferentes de las del exterior, eran suaves, de un apagado color pastel y parecan resplandecer con vida propia. Haba una gran mesa redonda en el centro de la habitacin cubierta con una tela de color ndigo. Una mujer se sentaba tras la mesa, sosteniendo una baraja de grandes cartas en sus manos. Levant la mirada hacia Hinata y sonri.

La mujer le pareca familiar, y Hinata intent recordar la ltima vez que se haban encontrado. Entonces le vino a la memoria como una avalancha. Se record sentada en el riachuelo el da de su quince cumpleaos. La mujer, Kushina, haba permanecido con ella un rato cuando necesitaba consuelo, y ella nunca haba olvidado lo que le haba dicho: "No puedes ser ms o menos que lo que los dioses desean." Palabras sobre las cuales haba basado su vida.

Kushina?

S, Hinata. Qu rpido ha pasado el tiempo; ahora eres una mujer de dieciocho aos. Te has vuelto tan preciosa como esperaba. Has venido para que te diga tu futuro? Sintate, por favor. Hizo un gesto hacia el frente de Hinata.

No tengo monedas para pagarte Hinata se gir para marcharse. Pero puedo encontrar a mi padre y conseguir algunas.

Hinata. Hoy es tu cumpleaos. Ser mi regalo para ti. Las monedas no importan, pero t debes saber lo que te espera para que puedas prepararte. Por favor, sintate.

No he hecho esto nunca antes. No s qu tengo que hacer. Esto es brujera? Hinata estaba nerviosa mientras se sentaba en la dura silla de madera. No estoy asustada, pero no querra buscarte problemas. Las personas aqu estn contra cualquier cosa que parezca brujera. Justo recientemente mi padre tuvo que desterrar a una vieja mujer porque

Hinata. Deja de farfullar. Kushina coloc las cartas frente a ella. Coge las cartas y mzclalas tres veces. Luego, crtalas tres veces hacia la izquierda, con tu mano izquierda. No tendr problemas por leerte las cartas. Tranquila ahora, dulce nia, tranquila. habl con dulzura y Hinata sinti su corazn serenarse y su sangre calmarse mientras coga las cartas y haca lo que le haba mandado.

Kushina sac una carta de la baraja y la coloc en el centro de la mesa. Hinata vio el dibujo de un hombre joven con una brillante chaqueta azul y pantalones rojos. Sostena su sombrero en una mano y llevaba una gran copa en la otra.

Esta carta es el indicador Le cont Kushina. Ensea tu juventud e inocencia.

Tomando la baraja mezclada, dej otra carta sobre sta, una carta que mostraba ocho espadas torcidas alrededor de otra espada ms grande en el centro.

Se ha hablado mucho de tu rareza. No han sido buenas habladuras, y te asusta.

Kushina dej las cinco siguientes cartas deprisa, colocndolas en un crculo alrededor de las dos cartas centrales con la primera carta puesta atravesando el nueve de espadas. Una de las cartas pareca dibujar a Hinata. En otra estaba dibujada una torre. Un rayo brotaba del cielo oscuro, cayendo en la torre, haciendo volar las piedras en el aire. Haba personas cayendo, otras yacan muertas en el suelo. Incluso pudo or el caos en el dibujo, oler la muerte en el aire, saborear el terror de las personas cayendo.

Esa carta Hinata la apunt con un tembloroso dedo. Va a haber una guerra? Ser nuestro castillo destruido? Mi familia. Van a morir todos? Yo no... se levant para abandonar la tienda.

Hinata! la severa voz de Kushina la hizo detenerse. Los dibujos del Tarot tienen muchos significados profundos, ms de los que ves. Sintate. Vamos a terminar lo que hemos empezado.

Hinata se sent. No se habra movido aunque una espada hubiese oscilado hacia su cabeza.

Dime susurr, su voz temblorosa.

Esta carta describe el caos en tu vida. Cuenta que sers forzada a algo horrendo, algo que debers resistir con todo lo que eres o sers destruida como esta torre. No te resistas a la sabidura de tu corazn, Hinata. Sabrs qu es lo correcto para ti.

Ves esta carta? apunt a la carta ms arriba. Es la de Los Amantes. El amor pronto vendr a tu vida. No debes aceptar a ningn otro que no sea el destinado para ti. T corazn te dir la verdad.

Parecen tan felices. Tan enamorados. Ella se parece un poco a m, excepto que no tiene mi horrible pelo azul Hinata se senta ms tranquila.

Kushina dej tres cartas ms en el lado derecho de las otras.

Te sentirs atrada en todas direcciones, y con buenas razones. Qu hagas frente a ello no ser fcil, puesto que hay mucho mal combatiendo, pero eres una mujer fuerte y no debes vacilar ante lo que encontrars. Todo esto te har ver tu fuerza.

Kushina toc la siguiente carta en la bajara del tarot.

Esta cara es el resultado final. Esta carta te dir tu futuro.

Dej la carta con la cara hacia arriba sobre la mesa.

Un helado viento impregn la tienda. El aire se convirti en duro y fuerte, sofocante. Hinata vio la carta como si estuviese a una gran distancia. En la carta haba una figura vestida con una oscura tnica y una ensangrentada guadaa en su mano; la tierra a su alrededor estaba desolada. Un esqueleto yaca a sus pies. Era la carta de la muerte.

Un grito sobrenatural rasg el aire, sacudiendo a Hinata sobre sus pies como una marioneta. Se gir y huy de la tienda, corriendo hasta los campos contiguos. Una multitud de personas estaban cerca, sus cabezas se elevaron, mirando al grisceo cielo invernal. Una vieja mujer apunt al aire, gritando sin palabras.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Yell) todos se quedaron en espera de lo que viene verdad? Pues estn pendientes ya que pronto comenzara la accin en este fic algo raro jeje

Blu) sabes, creo que no deberas darles ilusiones ya que lo que sigue es [Interrumpida por un golpe que la noqueo]

Black) si sers tarada , como se te ocurre querer contar lo que sigue que mejor se queden con la duda jejeJEJEJEHAHA

Green) creo que mejor nos leemos luego ---Uu. Porfa dejen reviews con comentarios, crticas, insultos, piropos, halagos

Blu) cllate Green comienzas a molestar 

Yell) lo que sea, mejor aydenme con Blu ya que no reacciona.

[Blu riendo como loca mientras la abanican]

Black) creo que ahora si se nos va jeje sorry por el golpe---Uu

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Bueno como estas locas ya le zafaron un tornillo a Blu, mejor contino yo**

** Qu es lo que paso en la carpa? Qu podrn significar esas cartas? Por qu la seora gritaba como loca? Por qu demonios no contesto nada de esto para que entiendan? **

**La verdad es que lo sabrn en el prximo capitulo jejesorry pero no puedo dar adelantos, ya que si no Black me noqueara igual que a Blu y con una es suficiente jeje---Uu diablos.**

**Bueno algo que si puedo contestar es que los captulos los an intentado alargar.**

** disese de que juntaron dos captulos en uno para alargarlo porque sino son tan corto que bueno les faltara algo en que entretenerse mientras los actualizamos jeje^^**

**Black) prximo capitulo: primer encuentro. **

**[Digo, por que demonios no me dejaron a mi dar este adelanto? . me las pagaran**** de alguna forma pero lo aran.]**

**Black)---Uu claro pero por ahora el siguiente capitulo tendr la aparicin de alguien interesante para todos y algo mas que no les dir, para que esperen la continuacin **** jejeje sayo. **

**[Sayo y dejen review. Porfa denme ideas de cmo hacer sufrir a Black VENGANZA!...** .**]**


	4. Chapter 4

Primero lo primero:

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (son de **Kishimoto-sama**) ni el contenido de esta historia me pertenece (ya que es de **Lien**** Dolly**, nombre original de la historia **dragon**** witch**), ambos fueron modificados para concordar segun mi loca obsesion por la serie **Naruto** y mi agrado hacia esta historia, y no pido nada a cambio, claro a los que me leen: si un review se les cae por aqui no me enojo.

A si, tratamos de hacerla lo mas parecida posible, es decir que tenemos el libro y solo cambiamos detalles jeje... ^-^ jeje---U diablos

Cambios y modificaciones de editorial (Que es eso? Ni idea pero suena bonito jeje)

(-_-u diablos): Blu, Black, Yell y Green, alias mis otros yo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*** El Kitsune dorado *** (El zorro dorado) 

Estaban ah entadas, bueno la mayoria estaban aferradas con unas cadenas y tenian tapadas las bocas con un paniuelo.

Vanne) Sabes Black no puedo creer lo que les aces con tal de salirte con la tuya.

Black) no es mi culpa que ellas se la pasen molestandome con eso del pequenio accidente con ese estupidsifh auto.

Vanne) sabes que por tu culpa me dejaron sin combustible cierto

Black) yaya.. di que te desperte para que me ayudaras con este capitulo (mirada de soslayo)

Vanne) pero por que tenias que despertarme a mi T.T yo queria seguir durmiendo T.T

[despertar de vanne]

Estaba tan agusto dormida (con toda la gueva del mundo) cuando sin querer un orrible golpe la despert (era Black con un quiensave que pero me despert) y despus algo de agua en mi rostro (casi una jarra completa)

Black) ya callate que ellas tuvieron la culpa de todo ya pueden seguir leyendo ^^ jeje..

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_ Cap: Encuentro.

El enorme Kitsune dorado rondaba en circulos sobre los campos, la curva de su trote se comensaba por ir estrechandose mientras corria, aunque parecia que no tenia direccion alguna, esta suposicin no es del todo cierta ya que algo le habia llamado la atencin.

Cuando estuvo directamente frente a Hinata, empezo a acercarse lentamente. El miedo la agredio cuando vio al maravilloso Kitsune acercandose cada vez mas, luego un sentimiento de admiracion, y despues paz, mientras permanecia arraigada al suelo. Todos los ruidos de fondo se desvanecieron mientras, paralizada, miraba el silencioso Kitsune moverse hacia ella. Los ojos azules del Kitsune se encontraron con los ojos plateados de la humana y se encadenaron. No podia aunque quisieran separar sus miradas estas ya se encontraban echizadas la una con la otra.

Un grito de Kitsune rasgo el aire. Los ojos del Kitsune destellaron dorados y parecieron arder mas que el sol sobre sus cabezas. Fue asta entonces que el echizo se rompio. Un rugido salio de la enorme bestia mientras sus ojos se volvian hacia el este. Lejos en lo alto de una colina cercana, otro Kitsune rondaba, este de un oscuro rojo. Cerniendose, el desafiante rugio un grito de lucha que resono por todo el lugar. El Kitsune dorado se catapulto hacia el frente para encontrarse con su enemigo, en respuesta al grito que resonaba mientras corria a encontrarse con su desafiante. Hinata logro entonces verlo completamente, era enorme pero elegante, media aproximadamente lo mismo que un dragon, pero la diferencia mas notable de SU Kitsune y el otro eran sus majestuosas nueve colas, que se movian desafiantes frente al otro oponente.

Hinata vio con horror como los dos poderosos oponentes chocaban en medio del campo, y las personad de los alrededores trataban de escapar de ese lugar fuera como fuera, ya que todos corrian hacia cualquier lugar para alejarse lo mas posible. Ella observo como las garras y dientes desgarravan entre si con fuerza mortal hiriendo al Kitsune dorado que se defendia furtivamente regresando con el doble de intensidad los ataques a su oponente. Gritos de odio, luego de dolor mientras colisionaban baniaban el lugar dejando en quietud cualquier otro sonido que se pudiera encontrar con tremendo espectaculo. Luego el lugubre silencio mientras luchaban su mortal batalla desgarrandose entre ellos.

El Kitsune rojo oscuro era el mas grande de los dos, y, al principio, parecia que seria el ganador, pero el dorado era mas joven y mas rapido. Golpeo al rojo produciendole repentinos cortes con sus garras y desgarro trozos de carne con sus dientes. Sangre de Kitsune rocio la tierra alrededor de Hinata en una lluvia carmesi de muerte. Pero ella solo tenia ojos para el magestuoso dorado que la tenia atrapada.

Blac) aparte de estar petrificada del miedo. . .jejeje. . .

El rojo luchaba con odio pero fue perdiendo rapidamente terreno mientras los dos Kitsunes se acercaban, cada uno volviendose mas debil debido a los poderosos golpes del otro. De pronto, el dorado apunto al rojo y solto un enorme cantidad de energia que mientras salia esta se convertia en un gran estallido de llamas. El rojo dio gritos de agonia, un grito de muerte que crecio mas agudo y discordante, hasta que las personas que observaban no pudieron aguantar mas, y se cubrieron las orejas, huyendo aterrorizados.

Hinata continuo sola, paralizada por el miedo y por el hermoso Kitsune dorado, mientras las dos bestias corrian hacia ella. El Kitsune rojo se convirtio rapidamente en una enorme bola de llamas que pronto arremeteria sobre ella, pero seguia estando congelada. El dorado corrio mas rapido al ver la direccion que habia tomado el rojo y la verdad en su mente no savia porque razon lo hacia el solo lo estaba aciendo. De subito, el Kitsune dorado la cargo en su enorme lomo y rapidamente comenso a correr. Corrio con la chica que trataba de no caer aferrandose al pelaje dorado cuando pudo reaccionar y darse cuenta de que la cargaban y rapidamente se aferro al peage de su salvador.

Corrieron hasta los lindes del cercano bosque y la dejo suavemente sobre el suelo. Se acerco inseguro ante ella mirandola atentamente con esos hermosos ojos azules.

Hinata, sin miedo, alzo su mano y toco a la herida bestia. Nunca habia visto un Kitsune antes, pero de alguna forma sabia que aquel nunca le haria danio. Se sentia inexplicablemente atraida por el y por ese pensamiento se sonrojo notablemente. Acababa de presenciar una lucha a muerte entre dos de las mas temidas bestias de la tierra, pero seguia sin tener miedo. El Kitsune la miraba en silencio.

-- Estas herido --indico, tocando una de sus enormes garras-- Dejame ayudarte. Soy curandera --busco la bolsa de las hierbas que siempre llevaba consigo.

_-- No puedes ayudarme, pequenia bruja. --_La palabras, profundas y melodiosas, retumbaron en su cabeza_-- Solo la magia de los Kitsunes puede curar a un Kitsune --_ahora la voz parecia divertida ante este echo.

-- Hablas! --se le escapo con sorpresa-- No sabia que los Kitsunes pudiesen hablar. Como lo haces? Yo no soy una bruja. --aniadio rapidamente-- Y mi nombre es Hinata. Como puedo llamarte?

-- Si, pequenia Hinata, nuestra raza habla con la mente, y tu eres ciertamente una bruja. Puedes llamarme Naruto, que no es mi nombre Kitsune pero es como me llama mi madre. Y tu ciertamente hablas mucho. --expreso con cierta diversin.

-- Hablo mucho cuando estoy nerviosa. --replico.

-- Me temes? --se atrevio a preguntar ya que lo desconcertaba la actitud de la joven.

-- No --dijo un tanto molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-- Entonces dime por que estas nerviosa. --el queria saber el porque de esa actitud ya que bueno le parecia algo extrana.

-- Dijiste que hablo demasiado. --dijo con un hilo de voz.

-- Es por eso por lo que estas nerviosa? --se pregunto algo desconcertado ya que no creia que esa fuera la razon.

-- Como te sentirias tu si acabases de encontrarte con un Kitsune por primera vez? --Hinata se puso a la defensiva-- Eres diez veces mas grande que yo. Tienes esas gigantescas garras que podrian rasgarme en tiras. Acabas de matar a otro Kitsune incluso mayor que tu, y estas herido y no me vas a dejar ayudarte. Asi que, simplemente, dime como te sentirias, Senior Kitsune? No estarias nervioso? Y no me llames bruja! Quieres que me quemen en el poste? --farfullo, su cara poniendose roja, haciendo que sus mejillas destacaran vividamente.

El Kitsune observaba, fascinado. Su enfado acentuaba aquel interesante color rojo en sus mejillas, observo. Le gustaba. Era lindo en ese diminuta y fragil rostro.

-- Te gustaria venir a casa conmigo?--le propuso mientras se acercaba a ella.

Su cabello negro le recordaba el manto que recubre el cielo nocturno en la mas apacible de las noches y de pronto se sintio protector hacia la diminuta humana que permanecia de pie valientemente ante el. Siendo un Kitsune bastante joven, habia experimentado algunos pocos tratos con humanos y todos aquellos con los que habia tenido encuentros habian salido huyendo de el, aterrados o lo miraban con un ahire helido en toda la etencion de la palabra hasta hubo casos en el que lo querian llegar a capturar por ser una rareza en su especie, o en el peor de los casos matar.

-- No. Yo tengo una casa. No iria contigo ni aunque fueses el ultimo Kitsune sobre la Tierra. --Hinata estaba comenzando a disfrutar con aquella majestuosa criatura y queria que aquella particular discusion continuara. Nunca habia tenido una experiencia como esta antes, y la enorme bestia la fascinaba.

_-- No lo soy, sabes? --_dijo algo molesto.

La voz estaba en su cabeza otra vez. No sabia si los Kitsunes podian sonreir, pero podia sentir la risa tras sus palabras.

-- No eres que? --ya que no savia a que se referia.

-- El ultimo Kitsune de la tierra.--Estaba definitivamente riendo aquella vez, una extrania risa de Kitsune mientras disfrutaba con sus absurdas replicas.

-- No queria decir que lo fueras. --Hinata no estaba segura de como explicar a la enorme bestia las extraniezas absurdas del lenguaje humano.

Abruptamente, el mundo se introdujo entre ellos. Altas voces gritaban su nombre desde el camino. Eran su padre y Neji.

-- Debo irme --Le dijo el Kitsune a reganiadientes-- La gente teme a los Kitsunes, a menos que sean pequenias y valientes brujas con rubor en sus mejillas.

Cuando se levanto acercando su hocico a las manos de Hinata, gotas de sangre cayeron manchandola.

-- No, debes dejarme ayudarte. Estas herido. No puedo dejarte ir asi. Por favor --suplico, pero no sirvio de nada.

El Kitsune se alzo lenta y dolorosamente mientras comensaba a andar a paso lento.

-- Adios, pequenia Hinata. No me olvidare de ti --se despidio con un imperceptible tono triste en su voz.

Donde habia estado descansando habia un gran charco de sangre. Hinata sabia que estaba mal herido y se preguntaba como habria logrado permanecer con ella tanto rato. . . Como habria conseguido elevar su enorme cuerpo. . . y si volveria a verle alguna vez.

-- Adios, mi hermoso Kitsune dorado. Mejorate --se sintio algo extrana cuando el Kitsune comenso a alejarse, ella sentia como una sensacin reprimia su estomago-- Que estes a salvo --susurro a su estela mientras unas lagrimas se asomaban a sus ojos. No entendia el por que de ese sentimiento pero ella deseo en ese momento ir tras el y obligarlo a que se dejara ayudar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-- Hinata, deja de soniar y ayudame con este vestido.--Kurenai estaba exasperada-- Juro que te estas volviendo mas joven en vez de vieja. Tus invitados te estan esperando. Puedes al menos fingir que tienes ganas de esta fiesta. Tu madre ha planeado una gran sorpresa esta noche. Se lo oi mencionar a Junia-san hoy. . . Hinata. . .

-- Lo siento, Kurenai. Mi mente estaba en otra parte. Me dare prisa. No quiero tener a Madre esperando --miro las bonitas ropas que yacian en su cama.

Hinata no queria ir a la extravagante fiesta de su madre. Odiaba vestirse para esas ocasiones especiales, pero, cuando recordaba el encuentro con el increble Kitsune su animo cambiaba rotundamente, ya que no hacia mucho tiempo que la habian traido del bosque en el que paso tan placido momento.

-- Hoy es un dia importante en tu vida --le recordo Kurenai-- Hice esto para que te lo pusieras. Espero que te guste.

Le dio a Hinata un bulto envuelto en un paniuelo, atado con un lazo de color azul claro.

-- No tenias que darme nada, Kurenai. Todo lo que siempre he necesito de ti es a ti y tu amor y guia --sus ojos brillaron, y le regalo a Kurenai una pequenia y fresca sonrisa-- Pero aceptare este regalo esta vez si es algo que has hecho tu misma

-- Siempre tendras mi amor --contesto Kurenai secamente-- Ahora abrelo asi podremos empezar a prepararte.

Hinata desato con cuidado el lazo.

Desdoblo cuidadosamente el paniuelo. Dentro encontro un hermoso broche en forma de peineta. Era mas delicado que los otros que tenia. Hinata paso su mano amorosamente sobre el suave y fino material con el que estaba adornado.

-- Es hermoso --dijo-- Nunca habia tenido nada igual.

-- Es un hermoso kushi --contesto Kurenai-- Lo tengo desde hace bastantes anios, pero no era algo que debiese ponerme. Tu ya eres una mujer y necesitas sentirte como una. Ni siquiera Hieru-sama tiene nada parecido.

-- Lo llevare puesto esta noche adornando mi cabello. Ayudame, Kurenai. --se quito su ropa y comenso a arreglarse.

Levanto el nuevo vestido cuidadosamente de la cama y lo deslizo por su cabeza bajandolo por las curvas del cuerpo de Hinata.

Kurenai la examino criticamente. Su largo Kimono era de ligera ceda azul con mangas que caian libres justo hasta casi alcanzar sus pies. Adornado con diminutas hojas y capullos de cerezo alrededor de la base; como el abundante caer de los petalos en temporada. Algunas hojas estaban cosidas con hilo de plata, y cada pequenio petalo era como una diminuta mancha salpicando la tela. Kurenai le dio a Hinata un coi de lazos plateados con minusculas campanas plateadas en cada final. La joven la cinio fuertemente a su cintura, y se sento en un gran banco de madera para que Kurenai le arreglara el pelo.

-- Creo que es hora de que lleves el pelo recogido --comento Kurenai-- Hoy alcanzas la madurez, y debemos estar seguras de que todo el mundo se da cuenta.

Amontono el pelo de Hinata en la cabeza, organizandolo en un elaborado monio que sujeto con la hermosa kushi que le habia regalado.

Embelesada, Hinata se observo y se quedo maravillada al ver una hermosa mujer emerger donde antes habia habido una jovencita.

-- No puedo creer que esta sea yo, Kurenai --dijo Hinata suavemente-- Casi parezco bonita. Gracias por saber como hacerlo.

Antes de que Kurenai pudiese contestar, hubo un golpecito en la puerta. Neji asomo la cabeza por la habitacion y pregunto:

-- Puedo entrar? --

-- Claro, Neji --grito Hinata, mirandolo a traves del espejo-- Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido.

Neji se paseo tranquilamente por la habitacion.

-- Hinata, yo. . . -- se paro y se quedo mirandola fijamente, la boca abierta, mientras ella se giraba hacia el-- Por Kami-sama, Hinata! --dijo suavemente-- Te has convertido en una mujer de la noche a la maniana.

Su voz estaba ronca de emocion. Pero aun asi no dejaba ver lo que en realidad pensaba.

-- Tan de repente. . . ayer eras una ninia. . . Ahora no te reconozco --le tiro un gran paquete en las manos, se giro y huyo antes de que ella pudiese hablar.

Hinata miro la pequenia caja de madera que sostenia. Tenia pequenias parras de vid por los bordes, cada vid cubierta con hojas perfectamente formadas. En el centro de la tapa las vides se curvaban hasta formar un corazon, y su nombre estaba tallado en el centro. Hinata sabia que le tenia que haber llevado muchas horas a Neji para hacer la caja para su cumpleanios, y aquel regalo alcanzo su corazon como ningun otro podria hacerlo.

-- Es hermosa --susurro Kurenai-- No hay nada dentro?

Hinata abrio la caja. El interior estaba forrado de terciopelo vino tinto. Acurrucados en el fondo descansaban un par de pendientes de plata. Cada pendiente era un perfecto sol con una nube esmaltada de color plata tras el. Amorosamente, los saco de la caja y los sostuvo a la luz para verlos mas claramente. El esmalte habia sido vertido en alambres de plata moldeados como nubes. No habia metal detras del encendido esmalte, y la luz de las velas danzaba detras de cada diminuta nube, haciendolas parecer llenas de vida. Los alambres alrededor de las nubes les daban una suave luminosidad plateada que tambien le daba calidez al pequenio sol.

-- Precioso --observo Kurenai.

-- Son una cosa hermosa --susurro Hinata.

-- Se podria decir que son tu nombre --mensiono Kurenai mientras Hinata trago para romper el nudo de su garganta.

-- La caja habria sido suficiente. Estos pendientes deben haberle costado muchisimo. Kurenai, le quiero tanto. Por que no se quedo para que yo pudiese decirle cuanto adoro su regalo?

-- Neji no necesita agradecimientos, Hinata. Sabe cuanto le quieres, por que el te quiere igual --Kurenai se seco sus escocidos ojos con la manga. Hinata tenia pocas personas en su vida que realmente la quisiesen, y Kurenai daba las gracias diariamente a los dioses por el incondicional amor de Neji hacia su hermana.

-- Ahora debes prepararte. Tus invitados estan esperando y tu madre se enfadara si te retrasas demasiado mirando absurdamente un par de pendientes --grunio para encubrir el repentino y fuerte amor por la joven que significaba mas para ella que nadie en su vida-- Pontelos y nos vamos.

Mientras bajaban por los estrechos y serpenteantes escalones de piedra hasta el comedor, pudieron oir el suave parloteo de las voces.

-- Demasiada gente, Kurenai --dijo Hinata en voz baja-- No quiero ir. Me siento enferma. Debo volver a mi habitacion. Ellos son amigos de mi madre, no mios --se giro para volver escaleras arriba, pero Kurenai le bloqueo el paso.

-- Esta reunion es por ti, Hinata, para presentarte a los caballeros y nobles solteros y puedas encontrar un marido. Cumples dieciocho aniaos hoy, y debes tomar decisiones que aseguraran tu futuro y el de tu familia. Es muy importante para ti que asistas a esta cena, y tendras que comportarte impecablemente --su voz se suavizo con cariniao-- Me doy cuenta de que estas asustada. No estas acostumbrada a esto. Pero es una realidad de la vida y debes hacerle frente con valentia. Solo recuerda que todo lo que hacemos es porque te queremos. Ve querida, estare contigo.

Hinata tomo una profunda inspiracion, enderezo su espalda, se giro y descendio los pocos escalones hacia la habitacion llena y ruidosa. Valentia era algo que ella sabia que tenia mas que suficiente. No habia justamente pasado aquella tarde conversando con un Kitsune? Sonrio con el pensamiento y entro en la habitacion.

El comedor estaba lleno de personas. Por las riquezas de sus ropas, Hinata supo que todos eran nobles y que Hieru-san se habia superado a si misma con las invitaciones que habia enviado. Unicamente los interesados mas ricos serian considerados para la hija favorita de Hiashi Hyuuga.

Desafortunadamente para la joven, muchos de los hombres invitados a la celebracion ya no eran unos jovencitos. Habia muy pocos hombres solteros cercanos a la edad de Hinata residiendo en los alrededores de Konoha.

Hinata vacilo por unos momentos, pero rapidamente recordo el hermoso Kitsune dorado y su sonrisa volvio a aparecer. Mientras avanzaba hacia la cabecera de la mesa donde su familia esperaba estaba decidida a superar aquella noche con la menor dificultad posible.

-- Hinata --dijo Hiashi, poniendose en pie-- Estas rotundamente hermosa esta noche. Rivalizas con cualquier mujer en el reino --tomo su pequenia mano en la suya y la giro hacia los nobles reunidos

-- Seniores, senioras --la habitacion se quedo en silencio-- Puedo presentaros a mi hija, Hinata? Nos hemos reunidos para celebrar la llegada a su mayoria de edad.

Un hombre que Hinata no habia visto nunca antes se levanto y hablo.

-- Puedo ser el primero en brindar por la adorable hija del senior del castillo en este dia, el dia de su cumpleanios? --levanto su copa para saludar-- Por Hinata, que tu vida sea larga, tus hijos muchos y tu marido rico, fuerte y valiente.

Los invitados, como uno solo, se levantaron y acompaniaaron al hombre en su brindis. Hinata se ruborizo avergonzada, infeliz por ser el centro de tanta atencion. Hiashi, consciente de como se sentia ella, le cogio la mano, la llevo hasta sus labios, la beso y miro a sus invitados.

-- Mi hija es una joven modesta y no esta acostumbrada a tanta atencion. Por favor, continuad comiendo. Pronto habra mas diversion.

Hinata se dejo caer agradecida en la silla junto a su padre y se mantuvo ocupada con el estofado en su fuente, deseando escapar sin llamar la atencion. Deseaba que aquella celebracion terminara pronto asi ella podria ir a su habitacion y rememorar la conversacion con el Kitsune. No podia disipar la aventura de aquella tarde de sus pensamientos. Jugueteo con su comida por un rato pero pronto comenzo a sentir curiosidad por las personas que habian asistido a su fiesta. Timidamente, echo un vistazo. Nadie en el enorme salon comedor parecia fijarse en ella, asi que pudo observar con facilidad a los invitados. Mientras observaba alrededor del gran salon comedor, comenzo a notar que muchos de los invitados eran hombres de mediana edad o mas viejos, algunos los considero como totalmente ancianos. Por un momento se puso nerviosa pero luego recordo una conversacion con su padre hacia tan solo unos dias atras.

-- Hinata --habia dicho cuando ella le habia confiado sus esperanzas y miedos concernientes a su futuro-- Te seran ofrecidos un monton de pretendientes donde elegir. Solo quiero tu felicidad y nunca te forzare a un matrimonio que no quieras. No tengas miedo, mi amor, tienes mucho tiempo para elegir, y yo te ayudare a encontrar solo el mejor hombre con quien pasar el resto de tu vida. Hanabi se caso por amor, y tu lo haras asi tambien.

Mientras paseaba la mirada de invitado en invitado, Hinata comenzo a formarse vagas especulaciones sobre sus vidas y riquezas. Empezo a ponerle nombres tontos a cada cara, intentando combinar sus nombres con sus modales en la mesa. Pero pronto se aburrio con su juego y de nuevo busco, esta vez en serio, a Neji. Siempre habia podido compartir divertidas y secretas pequenias bromas con el y le preocupaba el por que no estaba presente en aquella, la noche mas importante de su vida. Comenzo a sentirse incomoda, como si alguien estuviese intentando captar su atencion.

-- Neji? --pregunto.

Pero aquel no era el tipo de sentimiento que compartia con Neji. Aquel sentimiento estaba teniaido de miedo y algo mas a lo que no pudo ponerle nombre. Era un sentimiento de fria y humeda tierra, contaminada con un algo insoportable, podrido y descompuesto. Cerro los ojos, mareada por un momento, luego miro alrededor de la habitacion hacia una lejana mesa. Alli encontro al origen de su molestar. El hombre estaba sentado al final de todos, tras la sal, donde solo las personas mas pobres se sentaban. El final de la mesa estaba tenuemente iluminado y el estaba parcialmente en las sombras. Ella no podia ver su cara, pero Hinata podia sentir la fuerza de su intensa y magnetica mirada. Unos ojos rojos ardian desde el interior de la oscuridad de la capucha con la que cubria su cabeza.

Se sintio arrastrada de mala gana a un lugar del cual sabia que no podria volver, un lugar de infelicidad, encadenamiento y dolor, un lugar donde podria perder todo lo que significaba vida y orden, un lugar de muerte. Sintio un panico desolador, intento separar su mirada de aquellas carmesies y brillantes esferas. Nadie en la habitacion parecia haber notado aun al hombre. Le estarian mostrando sus poderes de bruja lo que nadie mas podia ver? Inesperadamente, una cara se interpuso entre ella y el hombre. Era Kushina, como habia estado cuando le habia hablado tan dulcemente a Hinata en el riachuelo. Luego la imagen cambio al momento en que habia leido el futuro de Hinata en las cartas. La tranquilidad la envolvio. Tomo una profunda inspiracion, levanto su mano, el primer y ultimo dedo alzado en el antiguo signo para evitar el Mal de ojo.

El encanto se rompio. La atencion del hombre se desvio. No volvio a sentir el magnetismo de su mirada, no volvio a sentirse amenazada. Ahora lo veia de forma real. Estaba vestido de forma diferente a las otras personas en la habitacion. Mientras que sus ropas eran hechas a mano de brillantes colores en saten, terciopelo y maravillosa seda, las suyas eran negras, hechas de basta lana. Su oscuro traje estaba atado por la cintura por un cordon de sisal, aspero y feo. Se habia puesto la capucha para ocultar su cara, pero aun asi ella podia sentir el poder de sus ojos que tiraban de ella hacia una escalofriante oscuridad. Hinata se estremecio y rapidamente desvio la mirada, decidida a no dejar que el incidente desluciera la felicidad de la velada.

-- Donde esta Neji? --le pregunto Hinata a su padre-- Creia que estaria aqui para compartir mi noche. Sin duda no querria perderse esta fiesta. No esta enfermo, verdad? Lo vi antes y parecia estar bien.

-- Neji no asiste a este banquete por que yo lo ordene --intercedio Hieru-- No tendre a un bastardo en este salon mientras ceno.

-- Madre! --exclamo Hinata enfadada-- Neji es tan hermano mio como Hanabi. Solo por que mi padre no estuviese casado con su madre no hace de el menos Hyuuga. Sabes que Padre lo reconoceria como un hijo si tu no estuvieras tan en contra de ello. Esta es mi noche, y yo quiero que este aqui!

-- Eso no pasara, Hinata. Ya lo discuti con tu padre, y esta completamente de acuerdo con mi decision. No hablaremos mas de esto. --Hieru hablo en voz baja y sin emocion, pero habia acero tras sus palabras, y Hinata sabia bien que no debia seguir peleando con su cabezota madre. Habia sido castigada severamente en el pasado por defender a su querido Neji y tenia buenas razones para temer la colera de su madre.

-- Neji lo entiende, Hinata --interrumpio Hiashi antes de que la pelea se volviese mas acalorada.-- Hay muchos invitados asistiendo esta noche aqui y los deberes de tu hermano estan en los establos. Sabes que se toma sus responsabilidades muy seriamente. Ademas, en mi opinion, tu hermano prefiere mucho mas la companiaia de los caballos a ver a su hermana puesta en exposicion para que todos los nobles la examinen --Hiashi cogio la pequeniaa mano de Hinata tiernamente en la suya y susurro para que nadie excepto ella pudiese oirle-- Por favor, no la enfades mas, carinio. Yo tambien odio cuando clama contra Neji. Lo quiero tambien, y lo he reconocido, solo que no oficialmente, no todavia, pero pronto, Hinata, pronto. Ahora --dijo en voz alta, alzando la cabeza para observar a sus invitados-- Creo que es el momento para algo de entretenimiento. Que empiece la fiesta!

Un juglar entro en la habitacion y un expectante silencio recayo sobre el publico. Un buen juglar era algo poco frecuente y todo el mundo esperaba una historia bien cantada. A los hombres les entusiasmaria una historia de batallas bien luchadas, llenas de gloria y leyenda. Las mujeres esperaban una historia de amor y traicion, pero con un final feliz, aunque muchas estarian mas que felices de derramar copiosas lagrimas con un tragico final.

La habitacion permanecio quieta cuando el joven comenzo. Hinata reconocio la voz inmediatamente. Neji habia planeado un buen disfraz, y estaba aqui en su fiesta, arriesgandose a la colera de Hieru-baka-sama si lo descubria. Sin embargo, esta ultima no tenia ninguna sospecha del enganio del bastardo que odiaba tanto. Ella habia hablado rara vez con el a lo largo de los anios y no reconocia su voz. Hinata sonrio con alivio y satisfaccion, sabiendo que su hermano escaparia una vez mas sin castigo de una de sus pequenias travesuras. Se sento comodamente, preparada para disfrutar el espectaculo, mas por la pequenia travesura de Neji que por la historia misma.

-- Esta es una historia para nuestra Hinata, en honor a su pequenia aventura de esta tarde. Una historia de Kitsunes para una seniora de los Bijuus.

Hubieron algunos gritos ahogados provenientes de los oyentes debido a la audacia del juglar, pero Neji los ignoro y comenzo a cantar.

El silencio impero en la gran sala cuando Neji termino su cancion. Era una cancion desconocida para todos, y hubieron muchas reacciones diferentes. Los hombres estaban siempre felices de oir una nueva historia pero por alguna incomprensible razon estaban inquietos por aquella cancion de la batalla de Kitsunes. Las mujeres la veian solo como una historia de amor y muchas derramaban lagrimas de sus ojos.

Hiashi sabia la intencion del juglar y no podia dejar de pensar en sacarlo del lado de su mujer antes de que ella descubriera la treta. Se puso en pie y asintio.

-- Gracias, juglar, por tu entretenida historia. Tienes una vivida imaginacion y seras recompensado como mereces por tu actuacion aqui esta noche. Puedes irte.

Neji y Hinata sabian que tipo de recompensa tenia su padre en mente, y sabian tambien que seria mucho mas facil de aceptar que una recompensa similar proveniente de Hieru-baka-sama, si se enteraba de aquella ultima travesura.

Neji se inclino profundamente ante Hinata.

-- Mi seniora, puedo ofreceros mis felicitaciones en este dia de vuestra mayoria de edad? Espero que disfrutaseis mi historia --la miro a los ojos y le guinio exageradamente el ojo.

Hinata apenas pudo contener la risa ante su audacia.

-- Si, Sir Bardo, disfrutamos mucho de vuestra actuacion. Quizas algun dia podriais contarme de donde viene esa maravillosa historia? Os podeis marchar ahora. Estoy segura de que hay una comida buena y caliente esperandoos en nuestra cocina.

Antes de que Neji pudiese contestar, un grupo de acrobatas entro en la sala y el caos, el ruido y las risas reinaron el resto de la noche.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

GRACIAS por los REVIEWs los agradezco de corazon y claro me emociona el leerlos siempre jeje. . .

Vanne) si claroV.V se que no les interesa mi pelea con migo misma pero estoy aburrida y quiero que la pasen como io (na no es cierto pero ya lo escrivi si quieren leer lean ^^)

Black) comosea no me digas que no te gusto este capitulo.

Vanne) bueno sip, pero ellas que? (mirando a las otras aun amarraes decir encadenadas)

Black) solo las mantendre asi por poco tiempo luego las suelto.

Vanne) ok porque ya las extranio en mi cabeza. Lo bueno que no sigo con la terapia sino me sentiria sola sin ustedes T.T

Black) saves a veces me preocupas. . . y ellas no dejan de molestar con eso de la responsavilidad y cosas por el estilo, asi que cuando lo superen las soltare ^^

------Uu-----

Vanne) en fin, este capitulo esta genial pido a los lectores que me dejen un review y sobre el atrazo que tenemos, es el tipico bloqueo de escritor, se solucionara en poco tiempo cuando logre sacar la informacin conseguida gracias a los examenes finales y trabajos en los cuales recalco que odio ya que son ensayos y se llebaron la mayoria de mi inspiracin T.T

Black) y como esperaran un tantito de tiempo dejamos este capitulo, espero que para la otra semana actualizemos los otros fics sayo y gracias por leernos.

Nota: es malo pasar demaciado serca de un auto, si, le causamos algo de danio a un auto con el nuestro jeje.y por consecuencia nos deganiaron y quitaron capital, computadora, autoen fin asta el celphone(pobre pein[nombre de mi celphone]) jeje.. . . por eso este capitulo que tenia lo subo ahora ya que la mayoria del tiempo nos fimos de contrabando al Cyber jeje

p.d. no le digan a mi Oka-san plis. . .

y esperen por mi en los otros fick,(aunque creo que los que leen mis otros fics no leern esta nota, cierto? Comosea cumpli con ponerla en algn lugar, no?


	5. Chapter 5

Primero lo primero:

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (son de **Kishimoto-sama**) ni el contenido de esta historia me pertenece (ya que es de **Lien**** Dolly**, nombre original de la historia **dragon**** witch**), ambos fueron modificados para concordar segun mi loca obsesion por la serie **Naruto** y mi agrado hacia esta historia, y no pido nada a cambio, claro a los que me leen: si un review se les cae por aqui no me enojo.

A si, tratamos de hacerla lo mas parecida posible, es decir que tenemos el libro y solo cambiamos detalles jeje... ^-^ jeje---U diablos

Cambios y modificaciones de editorial (Que es eso? Ni idea pero suena bonito jeje)

(-_-u diablos): Blu, Black, Yell y Green, alias mis otros yo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*** El Kitsune dorado ***(El zorro dorado)

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Black) ok me perdi de quinen seguia en editar esta historia?

Vanne) como lo logras ?

Black) lograr que?

Vanne) nada, no me acuerdo.

Black) bien taradas vengan para aca o las golpeo.

Vanne) sabes aun estan amarradas ---Uu

Black) cierto primero las desato (es bueno saber q logro atarlas cuando se amerita la ocasion nn)

Vanne) (quisiera volver a dormir T.T, pero necesito mantener el orden con ellas o terminaran volviendome loca.) por que pondras a trabajar a Blu y a Green?

Black: venganza solamente jejejejeje. . . JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Vanne: -----Uu ok, continuen leyendo jejeje ----Uu

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ellas estaban ya frente a la computadora nuevamente mientras fusilaban con la mirada a la que sonreia juguetonamente y que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta sosteniendo algunas sogas.

- Ya superenlo les dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

- Si claro, bueno que es lo que nos toca a nosotras editar? le pregunto a la de azul que estaba junto a ella.

- Nada interesante contesto sin ganas.

- Bien, eso lo traducire como tu has todo el trabajo T.T

- Bien en ese caso continua nn -le dijo recostandose en la silla.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/Capitulo: Pesadilla.

La lucha entre los Kitsunes cortaba el panorama. Gritos enfurecidos llenaban el aire mientras se precipitaban el uno contra el otro, cortando y rasgando el pelaje de Kitsune. Bajo las freneticas bestias, caliente y vaporosa sangre salpicaba el frio y pedregoso suelo. Los pocos arboles enanos que crecian sobre las cuestas de las montanias cubiertas de nieve goteaban roja sangre.

El Kitsune dorado se zambullo a traves del bullido bosque contra el Kitsune oscuro pero, en el ultimo momento, la enorme bestia lo empujo a un lado, y el Kitsune dorado cayo hacia la tierra, consiguiendo escapar de su fatal descenso solamente a fuerza de voluntad. Valientemente ascendio a duras penas del suelo para continuar la batalla. Ambos Kitsunes lanzaban rafagas de llamas pero ninguna de las bestias vacilaba mientras la batalla se intensificaba. El Kitsune oscuro arremetia repetidamente, dejando profundos cortes entre la piel del Kitsune dorado. Las garras rastrillaban, rasgaban y arrancaban el hermoso pelaje dorado. Los dientes rajaban la carne del Kitsune mientras cada enorme bestia se volvia mas debil y lenta, cayendo impotentemente sobre el suelo rocoso. Ambos golpearon contra el suelo con un fuerte ruido sordo seguido de silencio. Ninguna de las bestias se movio.

Una densa, luminosa y verde neblina ascendio desde el suelo, envolviendo lentamente a ambas criaturas. De pronto, un triunfante aullido broto abriendose camino hacia el cielo, y la niebla se disipo lentamente. El Kitsune dorado yacia ahora bajo un elevado cerezo, en lo profundo del viejo bosque. El Kitsune negro no estaba a la vista.

En su lugar estaba de pie una figura encapuchada vestida de negro. Sostenia un largo baston negro en su mano derecha; su anillo de plata y opalo destellaba a la luz de la maniana. Su mano derecha, apretada hermeticamente, se elevaba hacia los cielos; como una oscura y siniestra figura que desafiara a los dioses. Su risa resono, aguda, llena de una maldad inmemorial. El Kitsune dorado yacia en un extenso charco hecho de su propia sangre, mientras la vida iba abandonando su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, y era consciente pero no podia moverse mientras miraba con impotente odio a la desafiante figura, con una desesperacion que nacia en lo mas hondo de su alma.

El hombre vestido de negro permanecia cerca de la cabeza de la enorme bestia; un profundo sentimiento de muerte irradiaba de el. El aire se lleno con el olor de la carne putrefacta y los gases venenosos del pantano. Levanto la vara hacia los cielos durante unos momentos, luego la bajo. Su punta plateada dibujo en el aire una brillante bola roja y la apunto hacia la cabeza del Kitsune. El anillo de opalo comenzo a destellar, luego a brillar intensamente, mientras sus satiricas palabras se introducian en la mente del indefenso Kitsune.

- Has luchado bien, Kitsune -su ronca, y falsa voz parecia venir desde el abismo- Pero yo he triunfado, y te condeno a sufrir y morir, aqui, donde nadie nunca sabra de tu muerte. Seras olvidado por todos, Kitsune, mientras yo reinare en todo el mundo. Exijo tu vida, y todo lo que una vez conociste o deseaste ahora me pertenecera.

Unas llamas rojas como la sangre se dispararon de la punta de la vara y del anillo de opalo, y rodearon al indefenso Kitsune.

Una salvaje y loca risa resono a traves del bosque cuando el mago se desvanecio en la nada.

El silencio se cernio sobre el moribundo Kitsune dorado. Luego una suave y fresca brisa lo sumio en la inconsciencia y la maravillosa bestia dorada se quedo inmovil.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hinata se desperto sobresaltada, su cuerpo temblando de terror debido a aquel suenio tan horrible y sangriento. Habia parecido tan real, como si ella hubiese sido un silencioso espectador de algo desconocido que no debia ser visto por los simples mortales. Se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la ventana, aun agitada por el vivido suenio. Habia sido como la batalla de Kitsunes que habia presenciado el dia anterior, pero con un resultado bastante diferente.

Volvio a pensar en el precioso Kitsune dorado. Lo volveria a ver alguna vez?

Un suave golpe en la puerta saco a Hinata de sus oscuros pensamientos.

- Puedes entrar, Sakura -grito suavemente, preguntandose por que su doncella se habria levantado tan temprano. Despues de todo, habia permanecido despierta hasta tarde para ayudar a Hinata a estar lista para ir a dormir.

Neji echo un rapido vistazo desde la puerta, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- Buenos dias, hermanita. Que tal la fiesta de anoche? Disfrutaste del juglar ambulante? -se sento en su enorme cama de cuatro postes, sonriendole alegremente, mientras ella permanecia en la ventana- Pensaba que estarias durmiendo y que te levantarias tarde.

- Tuve un suenio, Neji. Fue tan horribleTuve que despertarme para escapar de el -su voz aun temblaba de emocion.

Neji fue rapidamente a su lado y la arropo entre sus amorosos brazos, dandole el consuelo que solo un hermano podia darle.

- Cuentamelo. Si hablas de los malos suenios, los enviaras de vuelta al otro lado y no volveran jamas.

Lo miro desde el circulo protector de sus brazos.

- Eso es fantasia de ninios. Esto no fue un suenio de ninios que sea facil de disipar.

- Entonces no tengas miedo, pequenia. Yo siempre voy a estar aqui para ponerme la armadura y correr a la batalla para protegerte. Recuerdas cuando los ninios del pueblo se burlaban de tu pelo azul y yo venia en tu rescate? Vaya!, les di una buena paliza. Ya sabes que bueno soy salvandote.

- Me parece que recuerdo ese pequenio incidente diferente, carinio -Hinata le ofrecio una tremula sonrisa ante el recuerdo- Me parece recordarte herido y magullado. Tuviste que ser llevado a tu habitacion en los establos y tu brazo roto tuvo que ser colocado por el curandero del pueblo.

- Al final nos lo cobramos -Neji rio con el recuerdo- Los convenciste de que eran ranas y incluso estuvieron comiendo bichos durante una tarde entera. A proposito, como lo hiciste? Nunca lo adivine.

- Es solo algo que aprendi de un viejo cerezo -dijo Hinata con una descarada sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Viejos secretos, ya sabes.

- A veces casi me asustas con las cosas que puedes hacer. De todas formas, son cosas del pasado, lo que yo quiero es pasar algun tiempo contigo antes que nadie mas reclame tu atencion. Hemos estado juntos demasiado poco estos dias. Vistete y reunete conmigo en el establo. -le dio un palmada juguetona en el trasero para guiarla hacia el ropero.

- Nuestros invitados vinieron con algunos caballos preciosos. Hay uno en particular que quiero que veas. Es negro como el carbon pero sus ojos son azules. Es el animal mas mezquino que he conocido, incluso mas mezquino que Deamon. No puedo estar cerca de el sin que este su duenio tambien, que es tan raro como su caballo... o quizas mas.

Lanzo su ultimo comentario sobre el hombro mientras salia por la puerta. Hinata saco un viejo vestido de su ropero. Nunca se habia interesado en la ropa y su forma de vestir lo demostraba. El vestido que habia elegido era viejo y de lana marron. Estaba raido y desteniido, y sabia que su madre estaria muy enfadada si viese a su unica hija vestida con ropas que solo correspondian a doncellas de cocina. Pero ella lo preferia porque era suelto y comodo y no se arruinaria si se ensuciaba en los establos.

Hieru-sama odiaba el amor de Hinata hacia los caballos y los establos y habia intentado de todas las maneras frustrar los recalcitrantes intentos de su hija de pasar tiempo con Neji en sus dominios. Pero Hinata sabia que su madre era poco madrugadora y no estaria por los alrededores para advertir aquella visita, esta vez Hinata se equivoco.

Hieru la encontro al pie de las escaleras. Como de costumbre, comenzo a reganiar a su hija por todo, desde la ropa que llevaba puesta, hasta como llevaba el pelo.

- Madre... -Hinata intento parar el sermon- Madre... tengo que ir a los establos a ver uno de los caballos favoritos de Padre. Me cambiare la ropa tan rapido como vuelva.

- No -la cara de Hieru se puso roja y su voz se elevo- Tu padre tiene muchas personas para cuidar esos jamelgos, y tengo planes para ti hoy. Date la vuelta y vuelve arriba por esas escaleras. Quiero que te pongas tu mejor Kimono azul de ceda. Te quiero baniada, peinada y con tus mejores modales. Esto es muy importante para mi y para tu padre, y quiero que hagas lo que te digo por una vez -empujo a Hinata escaleras arriba.

- Madre le prometi a Neji...

- Se lo que ese bastardo hizo anoche, y tendre que darle latigazos si no haces exactamente lo que te digo. AHORA! -la empujo de nuevo y Hinata casi se cayo sobre los escalones de la curvada escalera.

Ella sabia que su madre era bastante capaz de hacer azotar a Neji. Hieru ya lo habia hecho en el pasado y Hinata protegeria a su hermano de cualquier forma que pudiese.

- Hare como deseas, Madre -dijo con voz helada- Pero a cambio, no quiero que Neji sea castigado por estar en mi fiesta anoche. Si oigo una palabra de cualquiera de tus rencorosas acciones contra mi hermano, debere tomar represalias de forma que nunca olvidaras. Me has entendido?

Hieru palidecio. Hinata nunca le habia hablado tan friamente antes. De pronto no hubo ninguna duda en su mente de que su hija era capaz de hacerle un encantamiento. Aquella mujer joven que estaba ante ella era muy diferente de su manejable hija, y aquello la asusto. Quizas su hija habia desarrollado mas valentia de la que habia imaginado. Los dioses sabian que le habria enseniado Kurenai de las artes oscuras.

Empezaba a lamentar haber dejado a su ahora testaruda hija en las manos de aquella extrania y reservada curandera. Hieru habia oido rumores de los poderes de Hinata en las artes oscuras. Siempre habia respetado los enfados de Kurenai. Si estaba viendo ahora los resultados de la obra de la mujer, no queria probar a cualquiera de las dos mujeres en aquel momento. Habria tiempo mas tarde para castigar a Hinata por su desobediencia, un tiempo y un lugar que Kurenai no conoceria y del que no tendria conocimiento.

- _Y debo castigarla_ -penso con determinacion.

- Hinata, querida -Hieru retrocedio un paso, su tono ahora apaciguador- Solo quiero lo que es mejor para ti. Yo no voy a hacerle... danio. Tenemos invitados importantes que llegaran en cualquier momento, y quiero que causes una buena impresion. Tu Kimono de ceda azul luce precioso puesto en ti. Iras a prepararte... por favor?

- Cla. . . claro, Madre -Hinata estaba tan sorprendida por el giro en redondo que habia dado su madre que no pudo pensar en otra cosa mas que obedecerla. Se giro y se dirigio hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitacion como una buena hija.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

El hombre y la mujer estaban de pie tras el Kitsune dorado observandolo en su suenio de muerte y condenacion.

- Bueno -dijo la mujer- Vas a dejar que se muera?

- Claro que no -contesto el hombre de cabellera larga y de un tono blanco- Asi terminaria todo, y yo no lo permitiria.

- No puedes cancelar o revertir el hechizo del brujo, lo sabes. Es muy poderoso y lo sabria si interferimos. No quiero que se de cuenta de lo que hacemos. Debes ser muy cuidadoso.

- No me presiones, querida. Soy un gran jugador y te recuerdo que mi suerte es mejor que la que nuca as tenido en tu vida -le dijo sonriendo mientras que la mujer de ojos color miel, lo miraba molesta por el comentario a su suerte- Y me toca apostar a mi. Observa bien y quizas aprendas una o dos cosas.

El hombre levanto sus manos y las movio en intricados disenios en el aire. Parecieron, por un momento, ser rodeadas por estelas de luz plateada. Y entonces los disenios cesaron y las estelas de luz desaparecieron de la vista. El hombre chasqueo los dedos y la pareja desaparecio.

El Kitsune dorado siguio durmiendo. Sus heridas comenzaron a cerrar. La sangre de la vida no se derramo mucho mas, sino que goteo lentamente de su maltratado cuerpo. El Kitsune soniaba, pero no despertaba...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hinata se habia sentido intranquila desde su discusion con su madre. Algo oscuro y peligroso se escondia en los limites de su conciencia. Algo no iba bien en su mundo, pero por mucho que lo intentase, no podia sacar el cerezo a la luz para examinarlo de cerca. Era como un potro nervioso, alejandose tan pronto como intentaba alcanzarlo. Se vistio lentamente, con la mente ocupada en la batalla de su subconsciente. El ruido de caballos en el patio del castillo llamo su atencion, y fue hasta la ventana para ver lo que estaba causando tal conmocion.

Por lo que parecia, otro noble habia llegado. Habia enormes caballos de guerra, hombres armados y al menos dos caballeros montados, sus armaduras brillando al sol de la maniana. El noble estaba ricamente vestido, y su portador de estandartes enarbolaba una bandera que tenia un grifo en combate con un Kitsune. El frio invadio a Hinata mientras miraba el escudo de armas de la familia en la bandera, y se retiro de la ventana, respirando profundamente para calmarse.

- Hinata -dijo su madre entrando a la habitacion sin pensar en la privacidad de su hija- Por fin han llegado, y queria estar segura de que te vestias apropiadamente -miro a Hinata criticamente pero no encontro ninguna falta- Bien, entonces. Veo que lo has hecho. Ese vestido es suficiente para proclamar tu inocencia. Toma -Busco en su bolsillo y saco un collar dorado en forma de una cruz Celta- Puedes ponertelo por hoy, pero despues debes devolvermelo. No quiero que el Joven Iinuzuca piense que no tienes nada excepto unas pocas ropas. El es muy rico no deseara a una mujer miserable.

- Entonces no me querra, Madre, por que yo estoy tan cerca de la pobreza como cualquier pobre sirviente. No poseo joyas. Solo tengo lo que Padre me ha dado, y el precioso regalo que Neji me dio anoche. Me haras mentir a tu amigo?

Hinata era consciente de que simplemente estaba poniendo a Hieru en una incomoda posicion y espero a ver como salia de esta. Estaba empezando a disfrutar aquel nuevo poder que parecia coincidir con su llegada a la mayoria de edad. Antes ella habria hecho algo en deferencia a los deseos de su madre para evitar el conflicto.

Hieru miro a Hinata durante un largo momento, luego hablo cuidadosamente:

- Tienes lengua de vibora, ninia. Si no tienes cuidado, te convertiras en una arpia, y ningun hombre trata a una mujer asi con amabilidad. No me hables mas de tu miseria -continuo- Pronto te iras de aqui y podras quejarte a tu marido si no te da todo lo que crees necesitar. Debes sacar tus mejores modales hoy, o debere azotarte por tus indiscreciones. De verdad -dijo con una tirante y maliciosa sonrisa- Te administrare el castigo yo misma. Bastante feliz, debo aniadir.

- Si, Madre -respondio Hinata en un tono desagradable - Siempre has disfrutado castigandome, no es asi? Especialmente con esa fusta de equitacion que te encanta llevar. He sentido sus heridas muchas veces en el pasado, y espero el dia en que no tenga que llamarte mas Madre o ceder a tus imposibles demandas -se giro para salir de la habitacion.

Hieru agarro el brazo de Hinata con dedos ferreos y la giro. Estaban paradas nariz contra nariz y Hinata la miraba directamente a los ojos, sin moverse ni pestaniear.

- No me des la espalda -siseo Hieru- No he terminado contigo.

- Has hecho tu amenaza, Madre, y te he escuchado. Ahora dejame ir a recibir a tus invitados. O preferiras golpearme ahora y asi no tendre que ir a verlos? -su voz goteaba veneno- Estoy segura de que Padre no se enfadara contigo esta vez mas de lo que lo ha hecho en el pasado.

Abruptamente, Hieru solto el brazo de Hinata. Recordaba bien la ultima vez que habia golpeado a su obstinada hija. No eran buenos recuerdos.

- Si dejas caer tu fusta sobre mi hija otra vez, te encerrare en la torre norte por el resto de tu vida -habia dicho Hiashi, con la ira volviendo su voz mas baja y amenazadora.

- No volveras a ver ni oir nunca otra voz humana o ver mi cara de nuevo. Y me asegurare que vivas un largo, largo tiempo en soledad. Tendras muchos anios para reflexionar sobre tu crueldad.

Hieru se habia dado cuenta demasiado tarde que el castigo que le habia infligido habia sido demasiado severo. Hinata habia estado durante muchos dias recobrandose de la paliza y todavia llevaba las marcas en su espalda alli donde la fusta le habia rajado la piel. Hieru admitio francamente que habia permitido que su temperamento la controlara y habia cuidado a su hija diligentemente hasta que pudo estar otra vez en pie. Habia odiado cada minuto de la tarea de cuidarla, pero temblaba visiblemente cada vez que veia la condenacion en los ojos de su marido.

Hinata no conocia la promesa de su padre a su madre y Hieru habia deseado fervientemente que nunca lo hiciese. Sabia que si Hinata se enteraba de que Hieru no podia volver a usar la fusta, podria perder todo el control sobre su obstinada hija.

- Estate en el salon grande antes de que nuestros invitados guarden en la cuadra sus caballos -Hieru la empujo lejos de ella- Discutiremos todo esto luego -le dijo entre los apretados dientes mientras abandonaba la habitacion, con una falsa sonrisa ya pegada en su fria y hermosa cara.

Mientras Hinata se dirigia al gran salon, oyo el sonido de una profunda voz masculina y el quebradizo tintineo de la risa de su madre. Le sono muy falsa. Sabia por pasadas experiencias como Hieru podia encantar a cualquiera si ponia los cinco sentidos en la tarea.

- De verdad que odio la forma en que se rie -murmuro Hinata mientras se aproximaba al arco de piedra que conducia a la gran sala- Sinceramente espero no llegar nunca a un punto en mi vida en que tuviese que ser tan falsa -se paro ante la entrada- Que nueva tortura tendra en mente para mi ahora?

Hiashi sonrio a su hija cuando entro reluctantemente a la habitacion. Su padre estaba de pie junto a un joven ricamente ataviado de una edad cercana a la de Hinata, de cabellos castanios y de una mirada salvaje. Junto a el estaba una sonriente, pequenia y muy rubia jovencita.

- Hinata -la llamo Hiashi- Ven a conocer al joven Inuzuka y su adorable hermana Tenten.

- Milady -El joven Inuzuka hizo una profunda reverencia- Sois tan hermosa como habia oido. Es un placer conoceros finalmente.

- Me adulais injustamente, Milord, pero os doy las gracias por vuestro cumplido. Habeis venido a visitar a mi padre o simplemente habeis parado aqui en vuestro camino hacia otros lejanos lugares? -Hinata no estaba muy segura sobre el joven Inuzuka y queria pisar aquel terreno cuidadosamente. Era un amigo de su padre u otro pretendiente?

- He viajado muchos dias para veros, preciosa seniora y ha valido la pena el largo viaje. Sois incluso mas adorable de lo que imaginaba -mientras hablaba sus ojos se deslizaron sobre su cuerpo, entreteniendose incomodamente en sus pechos.

- Miradme a la cara cuando hableis conmigo -dijo Hinata bruscamente- Yo no estoy hablando con mis pechos.

- Hinata! -Hiashi estaba estupefacto ante las palabras de su hija. Siempre habia sido una ninia bien educada y tranquila, y nunca antes la habia oido hablar tan duramente a nadie- El Joven Inuzuka esta aqui como invitado, y lo trataras acorde a ello.

- Perdoname, Padre -dijo Hinata, de pronto desanimada- No me siento demasiado bien hoy. Podeis excusarme, por favor? -se giro para irse pero sintio los dedos de Hieru agarrando fuertemente la carne de su brazo.

- No, no puedes irte -Hieru estaba furiosa, y Hinata sabia que pagaria caro su improcedente incumplimiento de la etiqueta- El Joven Inuzuka ha viajado desde muy lejos. Le debes el respeto que un Conde merece.

- Hieru-san, por favor, no os enfadeis con la pobre joven. Hinata es joven y ha llevado una vida protegida. Ademas, admiro a las mujeres con espiritu -miro a Hinata a los ojos y sonrio- Es dificil no admirar a una mujer tan bella. Si os he ofendido, por favor, perdonadme -se inclino en una cortes reverencia, llevandose la mano de Hinata a los labios y besandola suavemente.

- Gracias, milord -contesto- He sido muy grosera.

Un alboroto en la entrada desvio la atencion de todos, y Hinata fue socorrida de su responsabilidad de mas disculpas cuando todos los ojos se giraron para ver quien habia entrado.

Era el siniestro y oscuro hombre de sus suenios. Hinata se estremecio y respiro insegura. El seguia vestido con la oscura toga con la capucha echada sobre la cabeza. En la mano llevaba la larga y negra vara con el cristal rojo en la punta. Mientras se aproximaba, los ojos de Hinata se desviaron hacia la vara. Su corazon latio mas rapido, y luego parecio latir mas lentamente hasta casi pararse mientras miraba fijamente fascinada el suave y brillante cristal. Se sentia como si estuviese a punto de ahogarse, arrastrada de mala gana hacia las profundidades del miedo y la depravacion, absorbida por el frio, maligno y rojo orbe. Las voces llegaban a ella como a traves de una gran distancia. Intento freneticamente quitar la mirada del cristal de color rubi, pero la mantenia fuertemente en su oscuro abrazo. Nadie podia ayudarla? No podia ninguno ver a ese hombre como ella lo veia?

- _Hinata_ -la voz fue debil, como si viniese de una gran distancia y aun asi demandaba su atencion, ayudandole a romper el encanto que la mantenia cautiva.

_- Ten cuidado! -_ una suave y dorada neblina envolvio su mente, y ella se abandono agradecida a su proteccion, desplomandose en el suelo, desvanecida.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

- Hinata, por favor, despierta -Hiashi le daba palmaditas en la mano gentilmente, su voz llena de preocupacion.

Ella abrio los ojos y vio su cara de preocupacion.

- Estoy bien, Padre. -le sonrio- Por que estas en mi habitacion? No estoy enferma...

- Te desmayaste, Hinata, y me diste un susto de muerte. No vuelvas a hacer una cosa como esta nunca mas.

- Ya te ha dicho que esta bien -la aspera voz de Hieru se elevo tras su padre- No me sorprenderia si fuese solo uno de sus trucos para conseguir tu simpatia. Levantate, ninia, aun le debes al joven Inuzuka una disculpa.

- No -Hiashi miro a su mujer, el enfado relampagueando en sus ojos- Hinata esta enferma y debera ser excusada de mas compromisos con nuestros invitados hoy. No hay mas que decir. Me he explicado claramente, querida?

Se miraron a los ojos, enfrentados, pero Hiashi seguia siendo el senior de su reino. Hieru se mostro lo bastante sensata como para aplazar sus deseos. Se giro sin decir una palabra y se marcho airadamente de la habitacion, dejando un bendito silencio tras ella.

- Lo siento, Padre -dijo Hinata en voz baja- De verdad que no queria causar problemas. Se que fui grosera, pero ese hombre me enfurecio.

Hiashi abrazo a su hija suavemente, acariciandole amorosamente la espalda y dijo:

- Te quiero mas que a nadie sobre la tierra, Hinata. Desearia que tuvieses una vida llena de amor y felicidad. Kiva Inuzuka es un hombre rico con un adorable castillo con vistas al mar. Tiene muchos criados y por los rumores que he oido no es un amo cruel. Es generoso con su hermana, como puedes ver por su ropa y las joyas que lleva. Ella no le teme. Se que no lo conoces bien, pero esta en forma y monta bien a caballo. Por favor, querida mia, puedes darle a este pretendiente una oportunidad? Nunca te forzare a un matrimonio que no quieras.

- Pero Padre, es un desconosido. Y hay cosas mas importantes que considerar que si un hombre monta bien o no a caballo, lo sabes -Su sonrisa fue debil

- Has visto lo mejor que tiene este pais para ofrecer, Hinata. Hubo alguien que te interesara en tu fiesta de cumpleanios? Si es asi, enviare al joven Inuzuka de vuelta. Solo dime que deseas.

Hinata leyo en sus ojos que decia la verdad, pero no pudo encontrar una respuesta.

- No...ellos eran todos tantan -su voz se esfumo- Hare como dices, Padre, pero.. -vacilo

- Que es? Que deseas?

- Puede Neji venir conmigo? Es infeliz aqui, y le necesito conmigo. Madre es muy cruel con el. Como podra sobrevivir aqui sin mi? -Hinata estaba tan asustada por su hermano como por ella.

- Si. Si Neji desea ir contigo tiene mi bendicion. Hablare con el joven Inuzuka para asegurarme de que le da una vida decente en el castillo. Quizas Kiva lo tome como su escudero y le ayude a lograr un titulo de caballero -le contesto pensativo, aliviado por aquella simple peticion de su adorable hija- Descansa ahora, tengo invitados que atender.

Hinata cerro los ojos mientras el le acariciaba la mano y se levantaba para irse. De repente una imagen aparecio tras sus parpados cerrados. El hombre de negro. Un sentimiento la invadio, un sentimiento de pavor y de estar atrapada, desamparada en la niebla roja de su vara.

- Padre! -el panico agudizo su llanto.

- Que ocurre, carinio? -volvio a su lado rapidamente, la preocupacion grabada en su rostro- Te sientes mal otra vez?

- Ese hombre. El de negro. Aquel con la vara...

- Sasuke Uchiha? Es el cura de Kiva y su asesor de confianza. Por que lo preguntas?

- Es solo... -Hinata no sabia como continuar. Podria explicarle sus miedos a su padre? La entenderia? Que veia el cuando miraba a Sasuke Uchiha? Le estarian enseniando sus poderes de bruja algo que nadie mas podia ver?

- Me atemoriza, Padre. Hay algo malvado en el -sus labios temblaron.

- Estate tranquila, querida. Es simplemente un cura, no un hombre malvado. Probablemente nunca te encontraras con el despues de casarte con Kiva. Parece tosco e indecoroso, pero no hay razones para que le temas. Kiva sera un buen protector. Descansa tranquila ahora. No te preocupes -Hiashi fue hasta la puerta, desechando los miedos de su hija al pensar en los muchos preparativos que deberia hacer para la boda que se aproximaba.

- Si, Padre -contesto Hinata mansamente, pero de alguna forma sabia que no le seria facil descansar.

/*/*/*/*/

Bajo el enorme y viejo cerezo, el Kitsune dorado soniaba. Sus heridas continuaban cerrandose, pero aun no habia despertado. Su forma brillo y palidecio, para luego lentamente cambiar...

Sasuke sintio un profundo dolor en su estomago, luego un fuerte martilleo comenzo tras sus resplandecientes ojos negros. Mientras miraba en la bola de color rojo sangre, vio diminutas escamas doradas parpadear brillantemente a traves de la esfera...

/*/*/*/*/*/*

Las dos figuras observaban atentamente al joven Kitsune- Si nos atrapa.. -dijo suavemente la mujer.

- No lo hara -replico distraido el hombre- No se ha producido ninguna onda en el tiempo. Quien nos iba a prestar atencion, de todas formas...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Muy bien aclaraciones, kjm.

Vanne: como saben ya me despertaron y me molesta, pero aun asi tengo que seguir con la historia y aclarare algo con respecto a la personalidad de Hinata, si su personalidad esta adaptada con la de la historia pero pronto la volveran a leer como es comunmente, si la joven timida y que se sonroja por todo.

Jejeje, si yo la extranio de esa manera, pero era necesario el cambio para esta historia.

Black: si claro, y el echo de que no quisieramos trabajar no afecto.

Vanne: ----Uu bueno jejeje. . . kjm, como decia esta es una historia que estamos editando y es por eso que no cambiamos mucho jejeje.

Black: excusas solamente y lo sabes.

Vanne: mejor ahi la dejamos. No esperen otra cosa, ya casi pondremos a nuestro rubio hiperactivo en la historia como humano siiiiii. . . . Los sucesos en este capitulo haran que el aparezca proximamente.

Black: por que siempre arruinas las sorpresas.

Vanne: no lo se jejejejeje. . . . sera acaso? porque el otro dia no me dejaron hacerlo. sera que es eso? Jejejejejejejeejejejeje. . . .

Black: (-----------Uu esa frace se parece a una de un comercial) na, ya se acabo la platica. Y porfa dejenme un review que nos encanta n.n sayo.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (son de **Kishimoto****-sama**) ni el contenido de esta historia (ya que es de **Lien**** Dolly**, nombre original de la historia **dragon-witch**), ambos fueron modificados para concordar segun mi loca obsesion por la serie **Naruto** y mi agrado hacia esta historia, tratare de hacerla lo mas parecida posible, es decir que tengo el libro y solo cambio detalles jeje... ^_^

**Black: jejeje**HAHAHA ok creo que me equivoque de documento T.T me disculpo por eso, es que solo tenia menos de cinco minutos para subirlo (si utilice el tiempo de mi hermana en el cyber ^^)

Io: cierto Black, pero igual no nos dio tiempo de checarlo jejeje. . . sory por eso pero aqui esta el correcto ^^

*** El Kitsune dorado ***

(El zorro dorado)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Estaban en la habitacion mas cercana al a computadora, pero ninguna de ellas se atrevia a entrar, ya que bueno quien quiere entrar cuando ahi dentro se encuentra la hermana menor de ellas (Green: tecnicamente lo es ^^)

ey! alguien sabe en donde esta Black pregunto timidamente Green.

la verdad no se pero buscala para que saque a esa mocosa de ahi adentro murmuro con molestia Blu.

Saben, son unas cobardes murmuro vanne para despues recibir un zape de las otras- ey, que demonios. . . pero fue interrumpida por la mirada malevola de su queridisima hermanita que es capaz de lanzarle algunos cuchillos si los tuviera al a mano.

Todas se escondieron detras de la pared y decidieron algo no comun en ellas (Black: si claroooo. . .)

Vamonos al cyber a editar esto ^^ y asi todas se retiraron del lugar, ya que no les prestarian la computadora T.T

Taradas, no tenemos capital para algo asi, asi que regresense les grito Black que las empujaba dentro del cuarto sacando a su hermana de una patada en el trasero.

Bien a quien le toca este capitulo pregunto mientras sentaba a las demas y cerraba la puerta- nadie contesto ---Uusi esque no me acuerdo y es problematico regresarme al pasado ^^- bien lo aremos Blu y yo dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla mas cercana.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

Capitulo. Encuentros.

Hinata se levanto temprano la maniana siguiente. Habia pasado la noche descansando y sintiendo un profundo dolor en el pecho. Por alguna inexplicable razon, sufria una profunda melancolia, como si su mundo hubiera pasado de la noche a la maniana de un brillante dia de verano a una tenebrosa oscuridad.

Los suenios le habian venido en flashes durante la noche. No podia recordar que habia soniado pero sabia que habia oido a una voz pronunciar su nombre, alguien que se hacia mas debil debido a un insoportable dolor. En aquella voz habia habido una advertencia y una suplica.

Frustrada, se levanto de la cama y fue hasta la ventana. El sol se asomaba furtivo sobre las copas de los arboles en una maniana dorada que la saludaba. Hinata observo el espectaculo antes de que el dia llegara. La promesa de un calido dia de otonio no aquieto su agitacion mental; como siempre, pensaba en su hermano, Neji. Su amor y preocupacion harian brillante su dia y alejarian sus miedos nocturnos; se visto rapidamente y se dirigio a los establos.

Como buen madrugador, estaria ocupado cuidando a sus amados caballos. Atraveso calladamente el oscuro salon de cenar, salio por la alta puerta de doble hoja hecha de roble, y estuvo pronto en los establos, buscandolo.

- Neji, estoy muy asustada -se puso a llorar tan pronto como lo vio salir de un establo cercano.

- Hinata, que ocurre? Es Hieru otra vez? Que ha hecho esta vez? -se apresuro hacia ella.

- Quieren casarme con ese caballero que vino a nuestro castillo ayer. Es viejo Neji, y tiene una hija de mi edad. -se lanzo en sus fuertes brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza- No se que hacer. -continuo- Yo queria casarme por amor, no por una razon de estado.

- Pero tendras que casarte con el tiempo -dijo Neji- He oido que ese Kiva Inuzuka es un hombre piadoso, Hinata. Puede que sea de tu edad, pero sera un marido gentil.

- Yo no deseo un "hombre piadoso" Neji. Me llaman la bruja Kitzune, recuerdas?

- Si, ahi esta -Neji sonrio ampliamente- Por alguna cosa, no puedo imaginarte casandote con un hombre piadoso.

Ella rio tontamente.

- Puedo escaparme, pero Padre me encontraria y no quiero ni siquiera imaginar como reaccionaria Madre. -hizo una pausa, pensando- Podria ir a un convento y hacer los votos.

- Hermanita- Neji reia estruendosamente- acabas de decir que te llaman la bruja Kitzune. Crees que te dejarian entrar en un convento? Quizas, juntos podriamos cambiar el pensamiento de Padre sobre este matrimonio. Podemos decirle que no estas lista todavia para casarte.

- No, ya lo intente. Ya sabes como puede ser Padre cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. Le gusta Kiva Inuzuka y piensa que esta haciendo lo mejor para mi. Es solo que. . . -un estremecimiento la recorrio.

Neji aun la tenia abrazada y pudo sentirlo. El conocia a Hinata mejor que nadie y sabia que estaba profundamente asustada.

- Hay algo mas que no me hayas dicho? Te ha hecho danio o te ha amenaza de cualquier forma ese hombre? -le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y levanto su cara para poder mirarla a los ojos. En ellos pudo leer su profundo miedo y su infelicidad.

- Le matare!

Las palabras explotaron de el y quedaron colgadas en el aire entre ellos.

- Dime que te ha hecho ese hombre. Le hare pagar con su miserable vida.

La solto abruptamente y fue hacia las puertas abiertas del establo, decidido a redimir el honor de su querida hermana.

- No, Neji. Espera -Hinata le agarro del brazo- El no ha hecho nada malo. Es un caballero, Neji. Tu mismo me acabas de decir que es un hombre piadoso.

- Entonces por que veo miedo en tus ojos?

- Yo. . . -

Hinata no podia contarle la verdadera razon de su miedo. Sasuke Uchiha. Incluso ahora, sin estar a la vista, podia sentir su oscuro espiritu atrayendola, sintiendo su repulsiva mirada como si sus desalmados ojos quemaran los suyos. Trago con dureza e intento hablar.

- Yo -pero no podia ni siquiera decir el nombre de aquel hombre pues se le hacia un nudo en el estomago. Sentia la maldad en Sasuke y temia por la vida de su hermano si intentaba enfrentarse al malvado hombre solo para protegerla.

- Hinata -la urgio Neji, viendole su palida cara- dime que te da miedo entonces.

- No -susurro- no puedo.

- Neji? -Hiashi lo llamo desde fuera de los establos.

- Padre! -exclamo Hinata- No quiero verle. No le digas que estoy aqui. Por favor, Neji -corrio a esconderse en un establo cercano que albergaba a Deamon, el favorito de su padre, un enorme y negrisimo semental que hacia honor a su nombre.

Neji sonreia cuando fue a ver que queria su padre. Deamon era un mal bicho con cualquiera y mezquino como una serpiente, pero habia sido siempre manso con la diminuta Hinata. Sabia que su hermana estaria a salvo en su escondite. Quizas, penso, estaria comoda con la bestia. Ella y el semental eran muy parecidos en algunas cosas. Ambos confiaban en pocas personas, daban su amor libre e incondicionalmente y nunca olvidaban la crueldad con que los trataban. Si se trataban con amor y amabilidad, ambos, la pequenia sirena y el enorme semental se convertian en amigos para siempre.

Hinata pronto empezo a impacientarse esperando a Neji. Le dio una cariniosa palmadita de despedida a Daemon en su sedoso cuello negro, y luego se deslizo silenciosamente fuera de la cuadra y del establo. El viejo y enorme cerezo era su destino. Pero mientras intentaba deslizarse fuera del postigo de la puerta, Hieru la sorprendi

- Malditas seas, ninia! -siseo Hieru- Sabia que intentarias escabullirte hoy. Bien, te he encontrado y tendras que encontrarte con tu prometido. Fijaremos la fecha de la boda, y yo estare libre de ti de una vez y para siempre.

Agarro el brazo de Hinata y la arrastro bruscamente hasta el patio y escaleras arriba hasta su camara.

- Ahora, vistete -Hieru le indico una tunica azul palida que estaba sobre la cama de Hinata al lado de una capa azul oscura.- Los he hecho especialmente para hoy. Quiero que lleves el pelo suelto para que realces tu juventud e inocencia -empujo a su hija hacia la cama.

- Me pondre mi nueva kushi hoy -suspiro Hinata, sabiendo que seria inutil luchar contra los deseos de su madre. Hinata abrio la tapa de su arcon a los pies de la cama y miro dentro, pero no pudo encontrar el adorable regalo de Kurenai.

- Podrias parar de holgazanear? -Hieru daba golpecitos con el pie impaciente- Coge una peineta y vistete. El tiempo esta pasando, y quiero causarle una buena impresion al Conde Inuzuka. Llegar tarde no es aceptable. Asi que aprisa!

- La preciosa peineta que Kurenai me hizo por mi cumpleanios ha desaparecido -gimio Hinata infeliz- La puse aqui para que estuviese a salvo.

- La llevo puesta yo -Hieru sonrio afectadamente- Es demasiado buena para una ninia como tu. Tuve que arreglarla en algunos lugares. Tu estas mucho mas cabezona, Hinata. De todas formas, que te hace pensar que te mereces algo tan elegante?

- Fue un regalo, Madre, un regalo especial de Kurenai que me quiere, que es mas de lo que puedo decir de ti. -Hinata estaba mucho mas que enfadada cuando avanzo lentamente hacia su madre- Devuelvemela.

- Nunca -escupio Hieru- Las cosas bonitas no deben ser para mujeres gordas y feas.

- Eres una mujer malvada y egoista, Madre, y te desprecio.

- Ni la mitad de lo que te desprecio yo a ti! -Hieru abofeteo a Hinata. El golpe produjo eco en la callada habitacion, espantandola a ambas.

Hinata miro a Hieru por un largo y tenso rato. Queria golpearla. Oh, como deseaba poder simplemente una vez devolver algo de la maldad de Hieru! La haria sentir tan bien. . . Pero sabia que eso probablemente enviaria a Hieru a uno de sus odiosos enfados. Hinata simplemente no queria volver a ver tal violencia una vez mas. Se dio la vuelta y comenzo a vestirse.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres hablo, y Hinata seguia llevando una vaga marca roja en la mejilla cuando entro a el gran salon comedor para encontrarse con su prometido. Afortunadamente para Hieru, Hiashi Hyuuga nunca noto la condicion de la cara de su hija.

Si Kiva Inuzuka se dio cuenta, no hizo observaciones sobre ello.

El desayuno fue bien. Hinata no le dirigio la palabra a su madre pero se comporto como mejor sabia por su padre. Encontro en la hermana de Kiva Inuzuka, Hana, a una dulce y encantadora joven de quien podria probablemente ser amiga. Hablaron un gran rato sobre hierbas y tecnicas de curacion, y Hinata descubrio en Hana una gran amante de los caballos.

- Encuentrate conmigo esta tarde en los establos- dijo Hinata, previendo un encuentro entre Hana y Neji- Tenemos una nueva yegua Arabe que Padre acaba de adquirir. Creo que te gustara.

- Me temo que mi hija esta terriblemente consentida. -dijo Kiva participando en la conversacin- Posee tantos caballos que tuvimos que agrandar nuestros establos justo esta primavera por tercera vez en algunos anios. Pero bueno, si la hace feliz no puedo quejarme. . . demasiado -aniadio con una carcajada.

En aquel momento, Hinata decidio intentar de verdad conseguir apreciar a Kiva Inuzuka. Quizas, decidio, la vida en su castillo podria no ser tan terrible despues de todo. Echaria de menos a su padre, pero Neji estaria alli, y estaria lejos de Hieru. Se giro para hablarle a Kiva, y sus ojos fueron instantaneamente atraidos por el hombre que estaba tras el. Sasuke Uchiha. Escalofrios recorrieron su espalda de arriba a abajo mientras miraba los oscuros y muertos ojos del hombre. Los helados y gemelos estanques parecieron ahogarla en sus profundidades, y comenzo a ver diminutas llamas rojas parpadeando hacia ella.

_"Pequenia bruja"_. El debil susurro parecio deslizarse en su mente de nuevo. _"Suenia con un Kitzune dorado. . ."_ el susurro se debilito y desaparecio.

Hinata cerro los ojos rapidamente. Su mente se lleno con la imagen del enorme Kitsune dorado como lo habia visto la ultima vez, recostado frente a ella sonriendo y mirandola con esos zafiros que poseia, un claro oscuro de suave fuerza y majestuoso poder.

Cuando abrio los ojos de nuevo, refulgian con nueva fuerza. Desde lo profundo de sus ojos, diminutas salpicaduras doradas relucian como el sol que derrite la nueva caida de nieve en un frio dia de verano.

Sasuke le ofrecio una rapida inclinacion de cabeza, reconociendo lo que habia pasado entre ellos, se giro, y abandono el enorme salon comedor.

- He ganado esta ronda -penso Hinata- pero, por que estoy luchando?

***/*/***/*/*/*

- Excelente! -exclamo el hombre mientras aplaudia con jubilo- Esta ahi y lo ha encontrado.

- Lo dudabas? -pregunto la mujer- Despues de todo es solamente una mortal. Me has impuesto esta tarea, y sabes que nunca fallo una vez que se me mete en la cabeza.

- Me inclino ante tus poderes, querida mia -le sonrio tiernamente- No te he dicho aun que esto es mucho mas interesante que las apuestas a juegos simples?

- si ya lo habias dicho y no me digas querida mia -le dijo dndose la vuelta sin mirarlo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La vida en el castillo Hyuuga volvio a la normalidad al mes siguiente. Mientras Hinata se apresuraba fuera a traves de las altas puertas del castillo, exhalo un suspiro de alivio. Kiva y su grupo se habian marchado hacia lejanos lugares y la vida podia volver a la normalidad.

- Por fin soy libre -exclamo, mientras miraba a su alrededor, disfrutando del fresco aire de otonio. Dejando cerca su pesada capa de lana, camino hacia el viejo bosque. Observo los grises cielos. Una tormenta de invierno se aproximaba. Habria nieve en el cielo antes del solsticio de Invierno.

Delante, podia ver el pequenio claro que rodeaba el majestuoso viejo cerezo, su arbol especial, su santuario. Cuando estaba cerca del arbol, vio una figura echada en el suelo, acurrucada cerca del enorme tronco. Se detuvo a la orilla del claro. No sentia miedo, pero un pequenio resentimiento crecio en su mente porque su lugar especial hubiera sido invadido.

- Fuera.

Piso fuerte con el pie y agito los brazos, esperando asustarlo de aquella forma. Pero el desconocido no se movio. Hinata se armo de valor y avanzo hacia el arbol, dispuesta a defender su propiedad. Cuando estaba cerca del cerezo, pudo distinguir que la figura era un joven. Parecia estar dormido en el frio suelo. Su enfado crecio. Ese era su arbol, su lugar sagrado. Ningun vago tenia el derecho de echarse una siesta bajo el arbol!

Recogio una larga rama que estaba cerca del camino y avanzo, sosteniendola en alto, lista para echar al intruso.

- Aparta, grosero. -exigio, volviendo su voz baja y amenazadora, pero debido al miedo que comenzaba a adueniarse de su valor, su voz salio en un chillido, que la hizo enfadar con ella misma.

- Fuera, he dicho. Largo. Este es el bosque de mi padre y ese es mi arbol Fuera, fuera, fuera.

Pero aun asi el joven no se movio.

Audazmente, dio un paso hacia delante.

En ese momento Hinata se dio cuenta de que el extranio no tenia puesta ropa roja, ni estaba durmiendo como ella habia pensado previamente. Estaba cubierto con sangre e inconsciente, o muerto. Mandando la prudencia y el enfado al aire, tiro la vara y corrio hacia el hombre herido. Arrodillandose en la masa compacta de tierra tras el, lo giro hasta ponerlo sobre su espalda. Con un suspiro de alivio, se dio cuenta del ritmico subir y bajar de su pecho.

Lo reviso rapidamente en busca de la procedencia de toda aquella oscura sangre roja y encontro varios tajos profundos que, por alguna inexplicable razon, parecian estar cicatrizando por si mismos. No podia percibir el trabajo de un curandero. Pero haba un bendage en su estomago pero no en las demas heridas. Entonces cayo en la cuenta de que habia encontrado a un mal herido, guapo y semidesnudo joven yaciendo cerca de su cerezo, y no tenia ni idea de que hacer con el.

El esta inconsciente -penso mientras miraba los labios entre abiertos del joven que respiraba pausadamente.

Pronto una idea le llego a la cabeza- que se sentira besarlos? sacudio su cabeza para despejarla- Nadie lo sabria nunca. Despues de todo, que es lo peor que pasaria si lo hiciera?

Se sento sobre sus rodillas para disfrutar de su primer beso a aquella fruta prohibida. Echo un vistazo al joven que tenia las piernas largas y musculosas se notaba sobre el pantaln olgado que vestia que era color negro, su piel era de un profundo marron dorado. Sus ojos viajaron por aquellas largas piernas para detenerse un momento en esa parte que le indignaba se ruborizo mientras se daba cuenta de lo que hacia.

Retiro la vista y continuo examinandolo. Su plano estomago era concavo, bien torneado se dedico a observar el vendaje pero parecia que no cubria nunguna herida asi que siguio hacia su torso musculoso y bronceado,. Justo sobre su corazon habia una diminuta marca de nacimiento. Hinata la observo mas de cerca.

Si, la marca de nacimiento representaba un diminuto Kitzune dorado. Su itinerante mirada siguio vagabundeando. Sus brazos parecian largos y muy capaces de defender el honor de una doncella. Su mirada viajo lentamente hasta su cara. Tenia una fuerte mandibula sin barba. Sus labios eran llenos y sensuales y sus ojos estaban. . . abiertos, observandola.

Con eso todas las ideas se esfumaron rapidamente de su mente, habia sido descubierta salto un poco para alejarse de aquel joven rubio alto y de una increible sonrisa.

- Disfrutaste las vistas, pequenia bruja? -sus profundos ojos azules destellaron con salpicaduras doradas y una suave risa le retumbo en el pecho- Debo admitir que nunca habia sufrido un reconocimiento como este antes. Lo encuentro bastante placentero.

- No. . . no soy una bruja -Hinata estaba mortificada de la cabeza a los pies y aun mas ruborizada que su rostro pasaba de todas las tonalidades de rojo- Soy curandera, y estaba examinando tus heridas. Estas sangrando, sabes? murmuro mientras ocultaba su rostro.

- Tambien estoy helado, me parece -fue su divertida respuesta- Puede ser que tengas una capa de sobra contigo?

Hinata rapidamente se quito su capa y lo cubrio con ella.

- Quien eres? -pregunto. Como habeis llegado hasta aqui? Por que estas tan herido? Podeis sentaros? Necesitamos llevaros a un lugar mas calido o morireis. Podeis. . .? -

El extranio le coloco suavemente la mano sobre sus labios para silenciar sus preguntas. Y comenso a hablar, su voz era pausada y tranquila con un deje de divercion y picardia al haber descubierto a la joven mientras disfrutaba de su sonrojo.

- Puedo responderte solo a una pregunta, pequenia bruja. -gimio suavemente mientras intentaba sentarse- Si, puedo sentarme. De todas formas, no creo que pueda ponerme de pie sin tu ayuda le dijo mientras Hinata se acercaba a ayudarle- Me siento un poco mareado en este momento.

- Apoyaos contra el arbol y descansad. Estais muy malherido, senior -Hinata lo ayudo a acomodarse mas comodamente- Puedo saber vuestro nombre?

- Gustosamente te daria mi nombre si pudiese recordarlo -contesto el, pasandose su larga mano por su desordenado pelo rubio, frustrado- No recuerdo nada antes de abrir los ojos y ver a una preciosa pequenia peliazul que me devoraba con sus profundos ojos plateados.

- No te devoraba. No soy preciosa y tampoco soy una bruja -estaba avergonzada y comenzaba a enfadarse- Si no estuvierais herido, te abofetearia por insolente.

- Pero estoy herido, pequenia, y no estoy disfrutando demasiado este dolor se burlo pero gracias a eso se le escapo un quejido cuando se inclino hacia delante para mirarla a los ojos.

Hinata se arrepintio inmediatamente al ver la mirada de profundo dolor en aquellos preciosos ojos azules, y se apresuro a decir:

- Oh, por favor, perdonadme!

Las virutas doradas parecieron desaparecer mientras su dolor aumentaba.

- Debemos conseguiros un lugar caliente y curaos esas heridas -La preocupacion comenzaba a envolverla. El estaba palido y un fino brillo de sudor empezo a nacerle en la frente cuando habia intentado moverse.

- Crees que podrias levantarte si te ayudo?

- Desde luego puedo intentarlo, pequenia. Pero eres lo bastante fuerte como para poder conmigo? Eres algo tan diminuto y pareces tan debil para ayudar a una cosa enorme como yo.

Hinata no se dio cuenta de que las diminutas virutas doradas habian vuelto a sus ojos. Estaba muy ocupada con la logistica de dejar a aquel joven a salvo en Hyuuga para que pudiese curarse las heridas.

- Me llamo Hinata -le dijo distraida mientras se pasaba uno de sus bien torneados brazos sobre los hombros para levantarlo.

- No soy ni diminuta ni tampoco un algo. Mi madre me dice que soy una mujer fea y gorda con un sucio temperamento. Probablemente tiene razon.

- Tu madre es idiota -el gruniido salio del fondo de su pecho mientras movia las piernas bajo el con intencion de ayudarla.

Hinata se tenso cuando el se empujo con sus largas piernas, y por fin se puso de pie, balanceandose como si estuviese en medio de una fuerte tormenta.

- Pequenia Hinata -dijo con los dientes apretados- esto no va a funcionar.

Se inclino hacia ella como un enorme roble cortado por el hacha de un leniador. Ambos cayeron en un monton al suelo del bosque, con ella debajo.

Pasaron unos momentos mientras ella intentaba recuperar la respiracion. En otro lugar y momento la situacion podria haber hecho estallar su ironico sentido del humor. Alli estaba ella, una joven de dieciocho anios, hija del senior del castillo, y yacia en el vasto bosque de su padre con un alto rubio semidesnudo y verdaderamente atractivo tumbado sobre ella, un poco inconsciente.

Si su vida dependiera de descender aquel camino, seria un hecho muy interesante.

- Senior? -le dio un empujoncito- Intenta despertar. Eres bastante pesado, sabes? Estoy teniendo problemas para respirar.

Pero el hombre no se movio.

- Estas muerto? -su preocupacion aumento- Por favor, no se mura.

Sintio la calidez de su sangre empapando su traje y su piel.

- Hinata? -era la voz de Neji, llamandola desde el final del camino.

- Neji -grito Hinata frenetica- Estoy aqui. Ayudame.

La escena que encontraron los ojos de Neji lo frenaron en su trayectoria. Vio a su adorada hermana siendo violada por un gigante, bajo su sagrado cerezo. Saco su daga y corrio a salvar a su hermana de un fatal destino.

Ella vio a su hermano abalanzarse hacia ella con la daga levantada para matar al joven que yacia sobre ella. El agudo sonido en sus orejas desperto al hombre y rodo de su cuerpo, solo para quedarse tumbado mirando fijamente al joven que corria hacia el con una aparentemente letal daga en la mano. Intento levantarse para defenderse pero estaba demasiado debil y cayo al suelo con un gemido.

- Pequenia Hinata -susurro dbilmente- Salvate.

Ella se lanzo valientemente sobre su cuerpo para protegerlo de la hoja de su hermano, la respiracion de el la golpeo. Estaba inconsciente otra vez.

- Muevete, Hinata -la voz de Neji estaba cargada de rabia- Le matare por lo que te ha hecho.

- Neji, el no me ha hecho danio -chillo, frenetica- Esta muy herido. Necesita ayuda. Enfunda tu daga.

- Tienes que ayudar a todo perro callejero que encuentras? -pregunto, observando al joven- No lo conoces. Podria ser un peligroso bandido.

- No replico- Lo sabria si fuese peligroso. Necesita nuestra ayuda.

Neji guardo su daga y se arrodillo al lado del gigante rubio quien sangraba ahora profusamente de la cuchillada reabierta en su costado. Hinata rapidamente rompio su vestido en tiritas con las que vendar las heridas del joven.

- Tenemos que llevarlo a un refugio o seguramente morira. Extendio un fino manojo de ropa en la herida.

- Quien es? -pregunto Neji mientras aplicaba presion sobre la herida- Por que esta aqui? Como se ha herido?

- Haces las mismas preguntas que hice yo -replico Hinata lacnica- No se quien es ni como llego hasta aqui. No puede recordar nada.

- Bueno, tiene que tener un nombre -replico su hermano- No habia oido nunca de nadie que hubiese olvidado su nombre. Creo que simplemente es algo que ha inventado para evitar decirte la verdad.

- Entonces llamale Naruto -chasqueo Hinata impaciente.

- Naruto? Por que Naruto? -Neji sentia curiosidad- Por que no Yoshiro... o Sukaku? Por que Naruto?

- Me gusta el nombre, por eso.

No sabia por que habia elegido el nombre del Kitzune para aquel extranio y aquello la hizo ponerse a la defensiva con su hermano.

- Simplemente parece como si pudiera llamarse Naruto.

- Es un buen nombre -la voz del extranio fue un simple susurro- Gracias pequenia. Has elegido bien.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*

- Buen movimiento, querida mia -el hombre peliblanco golpeo su mano cariniosamente- Ha sido muy inteligente por tu parte. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

- En realidad -replico la mujer frunciendo el cenio- No soy yo quien he hecho que sucediese esto. Estamos perdiendo el control?

- Jamas -respondio el con una sonrisa- Ellos son los protagonistas pero no el autor.

- Quizas ella no es una simple actris.

- Y yo soy el Hokage? -el hombre se rio con efusividad- Que va, querida. Que va.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Muy bien se suponia que este era el que iba a subir ayer ^^ pero me equivoque de documento.

Black: si eso suele pasarte muy a menodo ---Uu

Callate Black, pero aqui esta ya, vieron ahi aparece Naruto y disculpen si hay errores (que no seria novedad ---Uu) es solo que no lo cheque mas que una nica vez jejeje. . .

Black: disfrutenlo que me encanto. muajajaja. . .

---Uu y eso que fue?

Black: que solo practico mi risa nueva jejeje. . . Muajajajaja. . .


End file.
